Lies From Another World
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: KH2DP Crossover Four Years ago, Sora landed in Amity Park, looking for shelter after he is struck by a sickness that kills keyblade wielders. Four Years Later, the Heartless begin their attack on the world, leaving Sora with a choice of a lifetime. R R
1. Chapter 1: The New Keyblade

SG: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for my lack of updating all my other fanfictions and I'm really sorry. Anyway, to make it up to you, here's the fanfiction I've been working on that I haven't really told anyone yet. Yup, it's a Kingdom Hearts 2/Danny Phantom crossover. I know I've read a few(and love them btw to those people. Really loving the one called, Of Phantoms and Nobodies. Kudos to the writer!) Anyway, to let you know this. I changed the age of Sora. I know in the game guide, they say he's 15, but I want him to be 14 and you'll see why.

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own Danny Phantom nor Kingdom Hearts 2

Plz don't kill me '

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1-The New Keyblade

_Sora, _

_I know you are going to be outraged when I say this, but I had to take Ultima, Fenrir and Oblivion from you. With your current condition, it left me no choice and those three blades would speed the disease faster. Please forgive me for what I have done. I will keep Ultima with me. Riku will have Oblivion. We did not take your Drives away cause we know you won't beable to use them. I'm deeply sorry for what has happened to you and I pray that you will over come this virus. We will keep an eye on Kairi while you recover. Please note if anything is to happen on the world you are recovering on, Disney Castle is free to act as a second refuge with the Cornerstone of Light. I have given orders to Donald and Goofy to remain in Radiant Garden to help Leon and the rest of the restoration committee in restoring the world to it's former beauty. _

_Please do not give up hope on the current situation. I know you may see lost, but don't forget that we are all near within our hearts. Whatever you do, do not use the keyblade on petty fights. Only use it if it's a life or death situation with your life and the world you are staying on life is in danger. _

_Please be wary of yourself and do not over do it. _

_-Mickey _

_P.S.: Chip and Dale will stay with you along with the Highwind gummy ship until you are ready to return. Jiminy will also be with you incase you want to have anything in his journal on this world you are on.  
P.P.S: Please don't blow your cover, last thing we need is a swarm of Heartless and Nobodies coming after you. _

"You know, he sounds like Mr. Lancer trying to be nice when I first got here..."said a voice inside a red, white and yellow ship in a metallic hanger.

"He's just worried 'bout you, Sora!" said a small squeaky voice.

"Yeah, I know, but a simple, 'Get Well Soon, oh yeah, we took your three most powerful Keyblades from you and you can't use Drive Forms cause Donald and Goofy are on Radiant Garden. Sorry!' would've been better. By the way, why'd you wait till now to give me this letter? I practically tore apart my room for the past few years trying to find those keychains!"

"We uh...kinda lost it when we landed here." said a second squeaky voice, only a bit lower pitch than the first one.

"Sure." said Sora sarcastically, "Anyway, other than taking Ultima, Fenrir and Oblivion from me, why didn't they take some of the lesser powerful ones under that one? Like Oathkeeper?

"I don't know." said the lower pitch squeaky voice.

"I guess he figures that Ultima, Fenrir and Oblivion would do the worse damage to you. That's what he said in the letter." said the higher pitch squeaky voice.

"Yeah, I know that you guys." Sora sighed, "It's way too confusing and my brain's already hurting as it is!"

"Don't worry Sora! Soon as you're better, we can leave and finish your quest!" said the higher pitched voice.

"Yeah...but..."

"But what?"

"You didn't write any letters...about what happened to me a few years ago?"

"You mean that weird accident in that lab?" high pitched squeaked.

"Nope, we didn't say anything!" lower pitched squawked.

"Yeah you told us not to!"

"Thank you..."

"You worried what would happen if they found out about it, aren't you?" said the higher pitch.

"Yeah. It's like trying to hide it from my temporary parents, Chip."

"How hard could it be?" asked the lower pitch.

"Well, Dale. These people HUNT ghosts and usually want to break them down molecule by molecule. Plus I also have the burden of not revealing the fact that the person they love and believe is their son, isn't real."

"Sorry.." said Dale.

"That's alright." he sighed again, "It's getting late and I'm sure Danny Fenton is going to miss his curfew again. And I have a five page book report due tomorrow before that man has a heartattack."

"You better hurry then!" squeaked Chip.

"Yeah! Hey, think you can bring us some of those snacks tomorrow? What was it...Pocky? Yeah! They were great!" said Dale with excitement. From the gummy ship, a black haired boy, no older than eighteen years old, wearing a dark blue shirt with dark red and gold swirl designs on it, light blue jeans and red chucks. His ice blue eyes turned around to the ship as two chipmunks wearing clothes stood on the edge.

"I'll try. I'll see if I can get you guys a Nasty Burger also, kay?"

"Kay!" they both say.

"See you tomorrow." said Sora as he started to walk out.

"See ya!" they said together again.

"Becareful of the ghosts!" yelled Chip.

"I will!"

------------------------------------------------  
Park  
-----------------------------------------------

The fountain in the center glowed dimly as the water was jumping from it's pillar. The park was dead in the moon's pale light. With a small clank noise, the water suddenly stopped as the pillar slowly rose abit, revealing Sora, or shall we now call him Danny now, walking out from it. As he jumped from the water, the pillar started to close again. He looked around to make sure no one was around to see the strange sight at the fountain. He sighed as he started to walk down the pathway into the woods.

_It's been four years already since I got here and this virus is still in me! Well, just a small bit. I guess a few months will have to do. _

Danny entered into the silent woods, except for the occasional cricket or two, and looked around again. He took in a small breath and muttered, "Going Ghost". With that, a large white ring appear around him, changing his appearance. His clothes turned into a black with white gloves and boots jumpsuit. A white D with a P in that letter symbol stood out from the black. His black hair turned snow white and his eyes changed into a ghostly green color.  
"Please don't let there be anyone out tonight." he said as he jumped a bit to start floating in the air, "Last thing I need is another grounding."  
With that, he flew off.  
-------------------------  
Fenton House  
-------------------------

Danny, back in his human form, opened his door to his room and walked in with a sigh of relief. No ghost attacked him and he was able to make it home on time. By three seconds.  
"I seriously need to figure away to make my curfew later than ten." he said outloud to himself as he closed the door, "Hey Jiminy? You awake?"

"Sora? You back already?" said a small voice. Out from a slightly opened drawer in his dresser, a small cricket like creature wearing a black coat, red vest with a yellow ruffle, black and gold shoes, and a blue tophat jumped on to the table. "How's Chip 'n' Dale?"

"They're fine. They want me to get them more pocky tomorrow." said Danny as he grabbed the rollable chair and sat over at the desk.

"More? Didn't you give them ten boxes two days ago?"

"Yup and they ate it all. Hey Jiminy, can you help me with my English paper?" asked Danny as he pulled it out from his school bag that was hanging off of his hair.

"Sure! What seems to be the problem?"

"Well..."Danny started to say.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Jiminy's Journal-Entry 124  
Something terrible happened! The four of us would never thought it would happened, but it has. We were at Traverse Town, getting the pathways from all the worlds to connect here, when we were attacked! We couldn't tell if it was a heartless or a nobody, it was too fast. Then the worse happened, it practically grabbed Sora and injected something into his side. It then threw Sora aside and ran off. We're...we're just too shocked. Donald and Goofy were able to get Sora off of Traverse Town and back to Radiant Garden. _

_Jiminy's Journal-Entry 125  
It's taken the turn for the worse. According to Merlin, the creature injected a virus that was created long ago to kill Keyblade wielders. It slowly kills off the wilder everytime they use the keyblade. It'll work faster when they use the two strongest keyblades they wield. Sora was in his final form when the creature attacked so he had Ultima and Oblivion with him. Black blotches have already appeared on Sora's arms, legs and face. Aeris is now tending to him, trying her best to slow it down and help with Sora's pain. Poor boy hasn't even woken up yet since the attack. Donald and Goofy already left to tell King Mickey, Kairi and Riku. Since Sora never mentioned about his parents on the islands, it was best not to try to track them down. _

_Jiminy's Journal-Entry 126  
Riku arrived telling the news that Kairi has the flu and couldn't come. He too was shocked to see the current condition. No word yet if King Mickey is coming. Sora woke up an hour or two after Riku arrived. He looked extremely pale and tired. He already tried to get up to prove that he's okay, but fell off the bed as the result. Everyone, but Donald, Goofy and Riku, left the house to tell Sora what was going on. He was became scared. _

_Jiminy's Journal-Entry 127  
Heartless tried to attack Merlin's house, trying to get to the weaken Sora. Luckly, Riku was able to fend them off with his Way to the Dawn Keyblade along with Donald, Goofy, Merlin and Leon. Yuffie, Cloud and Aeris were getting supplies at the time. We were lucky they were only Shadows and Soldiers and not the other types of Heartless that lie waiting outside in Radiant Garden. _

_Jiminy's Journal-Entry 128  
It was decided for Sora's safety to send him off of Radiant Garden to a world far off and untouched by the heartless nor nobodies. Sora fought the idea, but sadly in the end, he agreed to do so. I am to stay with him along with Chip 'n' Dale and the Gummy Ship. Merlin had cast a spell on Sora for him to stay asleep until the ship arrived to one of those worlds. At the same time, King Mickey along with his teacher, Yen Sid, arrived. His highness removed Ultima and Oblivion's keychains from Sora. They kept his drives because they know he'll never beable to use the Drive Forms since Donald and Goofy cannot join him. Yen Sid also had cast a spell on Sora so when he arrived on that world, his appearance would change and a family would assume that is their son. Goofy asked Riku why he hasn't contacted Sora's real parents about what was going on. He told him that Sora's parents died in an accident when he was three and was living with his aunt and uncle. He also said that Sora never told them he was a keyblade bearer in fear they would think differently of him. Merlin placed the Winnie the Pooh book inside the box they're sending with him. Inside was the book, a special pain elixir the moogles along with Aeris and Merlin created to help ease the pain whenever Sora has any, the photo of his nobody half, Roxas with his friends in Twilight Town, a photo of all of us, a card Kairi made, a special machine Cid made to read the virus levels inside of Sora, some clothes and a letter from King Mickey. They placed it inside the Gummy ship along with Sora, whose wrapped up in a blanket and was carried in by Cloud. We all said our farewells as his highness and Cid entered in some codes, sending the ship off from Radiant Garden. _

_Jiminy' Journal-Entry 129  
It's been three days since we left Radiant Garden. Sora remains in deep slumber as the ship beeped of a location. Everything went black for a few minutes and lights suddenly appear. I'm happy about the ship's special feature of creating a hanger underground everytime we're in a world, so we don't have to worry about hiding it. And then, a bright light shone from Sora. It was the spell Yen Sid placed on him activating. After a few moments, the light died down to reveal Sora now having black hair and a completely different look. The black blotches were gone as well. His eyes, which remained the same blue color, started to open as he murmured a "huh?" Slowly he lifted up, letting the blanket fall off to reveal he was still in the clothes the fairies gave him back in Twilight Town. We all looked at the ship's computer. It read that we were on a world the ship dubbed: Realm of Ghosts and Humans. It said we were on the human side in a city called, Amity Park. We were confused on the name the ship called his world. Sora decided to go up. Chip 'n' Dale would remain and keep the ship in check while I accompany with him to find his temporary life. He drank one of the elixirs and said it tasted like someone tried to mix wine, soda, water and a mega potion. He changed out of the outfit into a plain white shirt and black pants. We took one of the exits, that was inside of a tree and figured out we were in a park area of the city. _

_I hope that we will someday...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Danny yawned abit, "So that's all I did wrong? I had it in wrong tense?"

"Yes, Danny. Believe me, I still have that problem everyonce in awhile myself, but I'm able to catch myself."

"Really?" Danny leaned back abit and stretched, "That book was way too long."

"I say that was quite interesting, Danny. This world's writers are quite amazing. I think it would be best if we took some of these books with us when we leave here.."

"Yeah.." said Danny, abit down.

"You still worried that you maybe stuck here?"

"Yes. I mean, it's my fault all this happen on this world, I have to fix it before I go back."

"I know that. But you forget you are Sora, the keyblade wielder whose trying to rid the worlds of the Heartless and any Nobody that are out there since Organization XIII was destroyed." Danny looked down at his socked feet.

"I know. I know. But I'm not the only one whose has the keyblade. There's Riku, King Mickey and who knows how many others there are out there and-"

"Danny?" said a voice. Danny quickly shut up as Jiminy jumped in the drawer. The door opened up to reveal a redheaded girl in blue p.js. She yawned while saying, "It's 12:30, who are you talking to? I swore I heard voices."

"Uh. That was Dani, she had a few questions on a few ghosts she was fighting."

"Oh, okay. You better get to bed before you oversleep and sleep in class."

"Alright, night Jazz."

"Goodnight Danny." she said as she closed the door. Danny waited for a few minutes to hear his sister's door closed as Jiminy popped up, "I forgot about Dani. What about her? She is your clone after all."

"I figured after this is all over, I take her with me to Twilight Town and see what Yen Sin can do. I want her be whole, stable and human, other than the half ghost stuff. She maybe a clone created by Vlad, but...crap...that's another thing..."

"Your parent's college friend?"

"Yeah, I can't leave until I can get that fruitloop to stay away from my parents."  
Danny leaned back again while saying, "Since those years ago, I never really got to know who my real parents were before they died. In someways, I considered these people my parents...my family." he sighed,"but it's going to be hard reversing twenty years of anger and hatred towards my father and that weird thing with mom." said Danny as he got up and started to get dress in his p.js.

"You'll figure a way..."

"Yeah, I will. Um Jiminy..."

"Hmm?"

"What would be...Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi's...reaction to...well...the fact that I'm a halfa?"

"Well...I don't know. But knowing them, they'll be supportive like Tucker, Sam and Jazz."

"Yeah."Danny got under the covers as Jiminy returned back to the drawer.

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Halloween and the fourth year anniversary of me coming here."

"Yes, it has been that long. What do you think the others are doing?"

"Knowing them, they're probably still restoring Radiant Garden. Donald would be secretly trying to find somekind of treasure and Goofy...would just be Goofy. King Mickey would either be connecting worlds or back at Disney Castle. Cloud would be trying to find and defeat Sephiroth with Tifa and Aeris following. Cid would be working on somekind of machine, Merlin with magic, Yuffie and Leon would be fighting the heartless still on Radiant Garden. Riku would be taking care of Kairi on the islands..and..Kairi..."

"You miss them."  
A few sniffs were heard from the bed. "Yeah. But I know they are near..."

"Of course. You shouldn't worry too much."

"I know. But now I have something else to worry about."

"What? The ghosts?"

"No."

"Homework?"

"No."

"Vlad?"

"Not even him."

"Your ten year future jerk self?"

"No..well..maybe alittle.."

"Your parents?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it?"

"How Sam is going to kill me cause I don't have a costume done for the Senior Halloween Dance."

"Oh. I forgot about that. Well. What are you going to be?"

Danny sat up. "I don't know. I can't be Danny Phantom cause it would reveal who I am and my parents, Valerie and everyone else who's hunting me..well...hunt me. It's gotta be something different."

"Couldn't you get a black trenchcoat and hood and say you are a Nobody from Organization XIII?"  
"Nah, nobody in this world knows what a Nobody is nor Organization XIII. If only I had time...I could recreate my form in Halloween Town. Heh..maybe I should just use a bed sheet and say I'm a ghost."

"haha."  
"I'll figure it out in the morning...Night Jiminy."Danny went back under the covers.

"Goodnight Sora..."  
------------------------  
Radiant Garden  
-----------------------  
"Donald! That goes over there! Not over here!" Yuffie shouted abit as the duck-like creature picked up a potted plant and moved it to a different part. Ever since Sora left three years ago, Donald and Goofy had remained on Radiant Garden and helping the people restore their world before the chaos of the Heartless, Ansem and the town being renamed to Hallow Baston. Everyday, the restoration committee would stare at the door into Merlin's house and hope for Sora to burst in saying, "Sorry for being late! I'm ready to go help restore the connection and see new worlds!", but they knew it would be longer before they see his happy face again.  
Yuffie, Donald and Goofy sat down at the edge of the Bailey, watching the clouds go by. Aeris joined them.

"You know. I betya Sora's eighteen by now." said Yuffie, trying to break the silence.

"Yes, he should be." said Aeris.

"Gosh, I wonder what he's doing right now?" asked Goofy.

"Probably meddling." said Donald.

"Yeah, but that's what Sora does. He loves to meddle to try to help people out."said Yuffie.

"Yes. That's why everything turns out good." said Aeris.

"Or, he could be eating or trying to see if there's a Santa Claus in that world." said Goofy.

"Oh boy, not that that again." said Donald, slapping his forehead.  
Yuffie and Aeris started to giggle abit. "But you know, Sora will be back and everything would go back to normal...or in a weird version of normal." said Yuffie. The group nodded abit.

-------------------------------------------------  
The Realm of Ghosts and Humans  
------------------------------------------------

"Danny..wake up." said a voice. Danny waved his hand while saying, "Leave me alone Riku...it's my papou fruit to give to Kairi and Sam...not yours. Go get your own.Tucker has millions of them in his basement...right next to his pdas and ipods..."  
"Riku? I don't think Riku is the master of time, is he? Sora." said the voice. Danny's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up to see a small ghost, the size of a baby, wearing a blue cloak and holding a staff with a clock on it, floating by his bed.  
Danny rubbed his eye and said, "Clockwork? Do you even know what time it is? Wait...I just asked the Master of Time what time it is...man I'm stupid."

"No you are not..just really clueless."

"Thanks. Anyway why are you here?"

"Well, to answer your first question, it's been 2:45 for the past ten minutes since I stopped time to wake you up."said Clockwork as his form changed to a middle aged man. Danny gave a confused look as he looked at his alarm clock. Sure enough, it read: 2:45 am. He looked at his chest to see on of Clockwork's medallions around his neck.

"Oh."

"Your second question. Well, Sora, I have a gift from you."

"Wait." Danny said as he got out of the bed and stood up, "You know who I really am?"

"Of course." he said as he changed into an old man, "I'm the Master of Time. I knew about your adventure and the fact that you had to come here to recover from the virus."

"If you knew all that, why didn't you tell me? Could've saved me the trouble of hiding it from you too."  
He changed back into a baby form, "It was fun to see how you were hiding it."

"Funny funny. So what is it you were going to give me."

"This." Clockwork pulled out a silver keychain from his pocket. It had Danny Phantom's symbol on the silver chain. Above it was a small crystal that was half blue blue and half green, both were glowing.

"Is that?"

"King Mickey, when you first got here, asked me to hold on to this until you were ready to take it. It's the keyblade form of our world."Danny took it and looked at it.

"Does he know?"

"No. I knew that you want to tell them on your own about your ghostly half when you were ready."

"But why my symbol. I know these things were created a while back, way before I came here."

"I know. Did you forget I'm the Master of Time. I knew of your arrival and created it. But you can't use it until that virus is out of you."

"I know that. So," Holding it up to look at it at eye level, "what is it called?"

"Destiny's Balancer."

"Destiny's Balancer? That's a weird name. Why that?"

"It's really quite simple. You figure it out. The chain it's self is known as World's Salvation. I know you are going to say weird name for that too, but you'll figure it out."  
Danny's shoulders slumped while saying, "Aww...my brain hurts already as is..."

"By the way. I did get something else." Clockwork said as he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a silver pendent with different colors and symbols on it.

"Huh?"

"According to Yen Sid, this pendent should let you transform into the forms you took in some of the worlds."he dropped it into Danny's hands, making a clank sound from hitting the keychain.

"What do you mean by that?" Danny looked at the pendent closely. Each color had a weird symbol with it, mostly either making out a building. "Wait a minute." He pointed to the green one with a symbol of a rock that was like clock hands,"That's Pride Rock, isn't it?"

"I believe so...give it a try."

"Okay...better do something simple. Let's see here. That must be Atlantica..don't think mermaid form would be a good idea. Lion form, nah well...okay!" Danny placed the necklace on and touched the little Pride Rock symbol. It dimly started to glow a forest green color. After a few moments, a reddish brown with a black mane lion stood infront of Clockwork. "This is so cool!" Danny shouted as he looked at himself.

"Each form only lasts for four hours. Don't go overboard."

"So, how do I return back?"

"The white area." Danny looked at the pendent to see the white area with a crown symbol on it. He lifted his paw and touched it. After a dim glow, he was back to human form.

"Thank you." Danny was still staring at them.

"Don't thank me. I was just simply delivering them to you. You are going to be needing them."

"Huh?" Danny snapping his head up to find Clockwork already gone and his alarm clock reading 2:46 am.

"I hate it when he does that." Danny murmured as he looked down at the pendent and World's Salvation keychain. Something snapped in Danny's head as he saw the orange one with a pumpkin symbol. His smile widen as he said, "I got my Halloween Costume now."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_SG: That's it for now! _


	2. Chapter 2: HalloweenDanceandNewDiscove

**SG: It's the next chapter! Wahoo! Anyway, Here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer is the same as last time but the addence of Bill Gates, Monty Python and The Holy Grail**,** Van Helsing and Dracula in the Do Not Own department. She does however, own the Somebodies.**

**SG: Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2: Halloween Dance and New Discoveries**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Realm of Ghosts and Humans (The Next Day)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

"Dude, Sam's going to kill you that you don't have a costume for the dance." said Danny's friend, Tucker. Tucker was also eighteen wearing a red barre, plain greenshirt and darkblue jeans. He tipped his glasses a bit as he pressed a few buttons on his PDA. Danny, wearing a red hoodie with a white oval in the center and a regular pair of blue jeans, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't worry. I did get something."  
"Really? So, what are you going to be. And don't say Dracula cause I'm already being him."  
"Nope. Something even better."  
"What's better than Dracula?" said a voice. The two boys turned around to see an eighteen year old girl with long black hair, black shirt with a purple dragon design wrapping around it, black and purple skirt, black tights and boots.  
"Danny's new costume he has for the dance tonight." said Tucker as Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's waist.  
"So, you did get a costume. What ever happened to, 'Oh I'm not going to spend money this year on a costume, I'm going to make my own.'? Don't tell me you're being your ghost self."  
Danny smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Nope. You can say I made it myself." '_Kairi would understand...I hope...She...would be perfect for Riku...than me...'  
_"So what is it?"  
In a song like tune, "I'm not going to tell you."  
"Awww."  
"If you two are done, we're about to be late again." said Tucker, rolling his eyes as he pressed more buttons. The two looked at eachother and soon all three took off in a rush.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------  
Destiny Islands-two days ago  
------------------------------------------------------------- **_

"I hate to say this, but we must never tell Sora till until he comes back.." said a small figure in a black trenchcoat. Another one, much taller than the other, was in a black trenchcoat as well. They were both standing infront of a gravestone within a graveyard. Upon the stone read:

_**Kairi Hikari Lycronos  
1987-2005  
Forever be the light to all and the Princess of the Heart  
of Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands **_

"I know. But..."  
"I know...you promised. It couldn't be helped. We couldn't get there in time."  
"Yes. But still. I promised Sora before he left to take care of Kairi until he got better and returned. I feel..."  
"Don't say that, Riku."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. One of us will have to break the news when he returns."  
"Your majesty...I'll tell him." said Riku. The shorter one looked over and nodded, "I understand, Riku. I have to leave now. I'm going to go see if this creature is going to go after the other princesses as well."  
"Okay..."said Riku as the shorter one turned and started to walk. A few feet away he stopped, "Don't loose hope, Riku."  
"Yeah..I know."said Riku as his highness walked away, leaving Riku alone.  
"Sora. I'm sorry. I tried, but...That damn nobody..." He pulled back his hood and pulled out his long silver hair and let it fall backwards down past his midsection of his back. "I swear Kairi, I will find that damn creature and kill it. If not, Sora will, if..."  
Riku put his hand on his face, "God I don't even know if Sora's even alive! For all I know he's with you! Damnit!"  
He pulled his hand away and looked at the tombstone. "Namine must be with you. Roxas isn't going to be happy."

**_------------------------------------------------  
Realm of Ghosts and Humans  
-------------------------------------------------_**  
_(Danny's Dream) _

_Danny's eyes slowly opened as the bright light hit him. "Hmmm?"he said as he looked up and looked around at the landscape. Nothing but ocean. It was the Destiny Islands. His original home. He looked down at himself to see that he was back in the clothes he wore before the creature attacked him. Before the virus. He looked next to him to see that he was on the dock and the water was showing his reflection of his true self. His brown hair was shaggier and not as spiked. It was starting to become like Riku's abit, only it was alittle past his shoulders. "Wow. For haven't seeing myself age in four years, I'm pretty damn handsome." Danny said out loud.  
An explosion rocked Danny from his thoughts as he looked over. A large, black creature with giant red wings almost dragon-like. "What the hell?"said Danny as he shot up and looked. The creature looked over at him and then turn its attention to something else.  
'Why does that thing look so familiar?'  
A girl's scream was heard as Danny saw a girl of his age with long red hair, wearing a pink dress and white shirt like outfit. "Ka..Ka..Kairi!" Danny shouted as he shot out for the two. He tried summoning the keyblade, but the blade never came. He then tried to go ghost, but the white rings never appeared as well.   
'Okay then, I'm guessing just run up and punch him wouldn't hurt...much...'  
"KAIRI!" Danny shouted again as the claw of the creature was lifting up. Kairi never looked over when he called her name. The creature suddenly slashed down on Kairi.  
"NO!" _

_(Real World)_  
"NOOOOOOO!" Danny screamed. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to realize that he was standing up, his desk was doing a teeter-totter motion along with his chair. Everyone was staring at him with confused looks while some snickered.  
"Uh.." Danny said after realizing what was going on.  
"Well, apparently Mr. Fenton is taking the death to Mr. Scruffypants really seriously. You must love that dog, don't you?" said Mr. Lancer, eyeing Danny with a book open.  
"Uh uh." Everyone started to snicker even more, "Yeah. He reminds me of my dog we used to have."  
"Oh? I see, and did your dog die in a terrible accident and was your dog's name, Kairi?"  
"Yes...yes. She was the best dog ever? A-and I loved her?"  
"I would like to see you after class, now take your seat." said Mr. Lancer as Danny picked up his chair and sat back down. _That was really embarrassing...But that dream. 'I really hope that wasn't real. Nah, I shouldn't worry. Riku said he would keep an eye on her. If not, she knows how to get to Radiant Garden and get help from Donald and Goofy. I shouldn't worry to much. Yeah.'_  
**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
"Dude, what was that all about?" asked Tucker as the three were sitting in the cafeteria.  
"I didn't mean to scream. I was just having a nightmare." Danny yawned, "Clockwork woke up me up at like 2:45 in the morning."  
"Well, what did he want?" asked Sam, stabbing the lettuce in her salad.  
"Nothing. Just asking a few questions."  
"By the way, who's Kairi?" asked Tucker.  
"Kairi? Oh, her. Well. I dunno. Oh, duh, I forgot, that's Dani's codename."  
"Dani's codename is Kairi? That's a weird codename. Wait. She has a codename now."  
"Um, hello, she's like what, sixteen now. I think she earned it." said Danny as he crossed his arms.  
"Speaking of the devil.." said Sam as the three looked over to see a girl with very short black hair, an ocean blue bandanna, with one long bang covering her right eye. You can see her left eye was blue and almost the exact facial features as Danny. She was wearing a blue shirt with the number 20 in white letters. She also wore a grey jean jacket, dark blue jeans and blue chucks.  
"What's up?" asked Dani as she sat down.  
"Nothing. I heard your codename is Kairi." said Tucker as Danny's face panicked and started to make wild gestures.  
"Kairi? My code name isn't Kairi. I thought my codename was Mini me? Who said that?" asked Dani with a confused look on her face.  
"Clueless one." said Sam as Danny stopped. "He said that it was your codename."  
"Yeah, he practically screamed it out in English couple periods ago." said Tucker. Danny moved his food tray and let his head slam into the table.  
"What's wrong, cuz?" asked Dani.  
"Nothing.." said Danny into the table.  
"Um, cuz, I need to talk to..um...alone?"  
Danny's head rose up and he looked at his clone, "What is it?"  
"Just come with me.." said Dani as she got up and pulled Danny along with her. Tucker and Sam looked at eachother, shrugged their shoulders and started to eat again.

Dani pulled Danny over to the other side of the cafeteria where no one sat at. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with your powers?" asked Danny in a hushed voice. Dani looked around and said, "No, I've been getting control over those and I haven't been melting that much. It's been, lately, I've been having strange dreams...about you."  
"About me? What about me?"  
"Well, it shows you holding some kind of weapon. It kinda looked liked a giant key." Danny's eyes widen as Dani continued, "You were standing on this..strange platform that looked like it was made of stain glass."  
"What did it look like?" a slight desperation in his voice.  
"Well. It had a brown-haired boy wearing this weird black outfit. Weirder than yours, no offence."  
"None taken."  
"Anyway, there were other people in smaller circles. A boy, a girl, a duck and a dog."  
"Dive to the Heart." Danny muttered at a very low voice.  
"The what?" Dani gave a strange look.  
"Nothing, go on."  
"Anyway, you were just standing there. Oh, and that brown-haired kid had the same kind of weapon."  
Danny, out of suddenness, grabbed his cousin's shoulders and said, "Did anything else happen?"  
"N-n-no? Why? Do you know?"  
Danny's eyes widen as he let go. He started to rub the back of his neck and said, "I've...been having them too."  
"You think that they're connected cause I'm your..."  
"I dunno. Listen, Dani. Don't tell anyone else about the dream. Not even Jazz. It stays between you and me. Okay?"  
Dani nodded and said, "What do you-"  
The bell rang. "Listen. We've gotta go back to class. There's something I'm going to find out real quick. If I do find out something, I want you to meet me at the harbor an hour after the Senior Halloween Dance, okay? If anything happens, tell me."  
Dani nodded, "Okay. I'll see you then, cuz."With that she left.  
Danny sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I should've expected that. Roxas had the same experience. Am I right?" Danny said to no one.

**_--------------------------------------------  
That Night  
--------------------------------------------_**  
"So you are going to tell her, aren't you?" asked Jiminy as Danny paced around his room with his hand on his chin.  
"I might as well. She may be another keyblade wielder cause of her being my clone. Roxas could control Kingdom, Oathkeeper and Oblivion and he was separated from me and he was a Nobody! She's already witnessed part of Dive to the Heart. Mostly Roxas's Station of Serenity."  
"She witness anything else?"  
"No. But I have a feeling that she may go through the test. She may actually be one."  
"How is she going to react."  
"Surprised. I dunno. What should I do?" Danny ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I think you should. It's bound to happen anyway."  
"Yeah. OH!"Danny looked at the alarm clock, which was reading 7:58, "I gotta go meet Tucker and Sam at the dance. Going ghost!" with that, he changed his form into his ghostly half.  
"Have fun." said Jiminy as Danny nodded and flew off.  
**_------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

"Damn Tucker, what the heck were you thinking when you said you were going to be Dracula?" asked Sam, who was dressed up like a black angel-like succubus with a shirt with many belts, exposed midriff and a skit that goes and covers the top part of her ankle high boots. Two black wings were perched ontop of her head. Tucker was wearing the traditional Dracula outfit only without his shirt on, pdas clipped on his pants and fake blood all over.  
"Well..."  
"Tucker..you look like Dracula is going to a PDA convention and took a bite outta Bill Gates." said a voice. Tucker and Sam turned around to see their friend Danny wearing a blackshirt with a zipper going down the center, black puffy pants with a black and white belt, red belts on the end and pointed black and white shoes. He had a jacket that was black and had some white it. He also had white gloves on with pointed fingers. At the top of the jacket was a crown with two white wings sprouting from it. Two demonic wings coming from his back and a pumpkin mask on the side of his face, covering his right eye. The mask had one eye winking while the other was open, showing a spooky green eye and a sinister smile. Two fangs crept outta his smile while he had a black shadow overcastting his eyes. His black hair was still the same, only had slightly white highlights.

Both their mouths dropped and left hanging for two minutes.  
"Holy crap." said Tucker.  
"Danny. You look..." Sam started to say.  
"What?"asked Danny with a confused look, "You don't like it?"  
"N-no! It's really cool actually. Where'd you get the idea from?"  
"Oh, here and there." said Danny as Sam advanced towards him and tugged abit on the demonic wings.  
"How long did you make that outfit?"  
"Ummm...good question."  
"It's cool, but it still won't beat out," Tucker covered himself with the cape and then flung it out, "Techno Dracula!"  
"Techno Dracula? Tucker I still say you look like Dracula at a PDA convention after he just made lunch outta Bill Gates." Danny joked.  
"Laugh why you can, mortal! Cause after tonight, you are going to say, _'Oh Tucker, I was so wrong about your costume. It's all the rage. No wonder why you won the four hundred dollars.'. _What do you say to that?"  
"Um, okay? By the way, where's Valerie? Isn't she your partner for this thing?"  
"She's should be getting here any minute, I'll go look for her." With that, Tucker left with his cape flowing.  
After a few moments, the two burst into laughter. "Oh god, he's serious, right?"asked Sam.  
"That's Tuck for ya."  
"Anyway, I'm stealing that costume from you after tonight. It's perfect for myself."  
"Sorry. It's kinda custom made."  
"Can't you make a second one?"  
"Well,"Danny scratched the back of his neck, "It was really hard the first time and-"  
"Monty Python and The Holy Grail! Mr. Foley! Put a shirt on! We have a dress code here!" Mr. Lancer shouted over what Danny was going to say next.  
"So much for his idea of trying to win the girl's vote." said Danny.  
"Yeah."said Sam as Tucker and Valerie, who was dressed as Dracula's bride wearing a black, gothic-like ballroom gown with fake blood all over her. She had her hair done up in a bun with the pony tail going through it.  
"I thought you said you were going with Van Helsing?" asked Danny. Valerie gave a sour look while saying, "I almost got it done, till my dad found out and I had to make this really fast. By the way, thanks for the tips Sam."  
"No prob."  
"Besides, it's suppose to be a cou-umm..Danny? What the world are you wearing?"   
Danny looked at himself, "What? You don't like?"  
"I'd say it looks like you threw that together at the last moment. What are you suppose to be."  
_'A demonic keyblade master'_ "A succubus's...ummm. Sam? Little help."  
"How about love slave." She said as she pulled him by the coat closer to him.  
"Well now, I may consider that." he said as he turned escaped from her grip, got behind her and wrapped his arms above her shoulders.  
"Mr. Foley." said Mr. Lancer as he walked up with a white shirt in his hand, "Please put this on."  
"Man, this stinks..." said Tucker as he took off his cape and put the shirt on.  
"Mr. Fenton, may I ask what are you suppose to be?" asked Mr. Lancer, looking over at the couple.  
"Well..uh...I...ma..." Danny said, shifting his eyes back and forth.  
"He's a demon." said Sam.  
"Yeah. Wait really?"  
"Yup." Sam smiled.  
**_--------------------------------  
Radiant Garden  
--------------------------------_**  
"Unfortunately, with the death of Kairi, I've started to notice these creatures are making their advances towards the other six. Luckily, Riku and I were able to get them to my castle so that way the Cornerstone of Light would protect them. I believe some good has come of Kairi's death." said King Mickey as he stood infront of Leon, Aries, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin, Donald and Goofy.  
"What good did a death of a Princess of Heart is going to come from all this!" Yuffie shouted abit.  
"Think about it," Leon started to say, "At least no one would be able to use the princesses to open Kingdom Hearts."  
"Not..really.." said King Mickey. The group gave a confused look.  
"When a Princess of Heart dies from natural or not natural causes, a random princess would be chosen to replace them."  
"So, do we know who the new princess is?" asked Donald.  
"Unfortunately no. But I do know who the enemy is."  
Mickey pulled out a small book, opened it up and showed them a picture, "Someone has been creating creatures that's a Heartless and a Nobody."  
"A Heartless AND a Nobody? Is that even possible?" asked Cid.  
"Theodicy, yes. If they still do not have a heart, they can be created." said Merlin.  
"And,"said Mickey, "Something tells me, that the new princess is near Sora."  
"Because he's the keybearer? "asked Aries. Mickey nodded, "Riku has already checked on some of the princesses of other worlds. Mulan, Anastasia, Sally, Nala, Nala's daughter and Elizabeth Swann unfortunately did not match."  
"So what are we going to do?"  
"Because of this new threat, we need to retrieve Sora and hopefully the new princess if she exists in that world."  
"Okay, but how are we going to that? Yen Sid changed Sora's look to hide him the Heartless and the Nobodies." asked Leon.  
"Donald. Goofy."  
"Yes your Majesty?" the two of them said as they stood up straight.  
"You guys along with Leon, Aries and Tifa go to the world where I sent Sora to."  
"Wait. You mean to tell you knew all along what world Sora's on?"asked Cid.  
"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I had a trusted friend watching over him. You guys should find him through him."  
"Sure. I'll go get Tifa." said Aries as she started to leave Merlin's house.  
**_---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Realm of Ghosts and Humans-Few hours later  
--------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
Dani paced around the harbor, waiting for her cousin to show up. "Oh god, what should I tell him. I can't believe this happened! What am I-"She was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle coming closer. She looked over to see one slowing down and stopping right next to her. It was black and had a green flames on it. The person took off his black helmet to reveal Danny.  
"So, you did find out anything." asked Dani as he mounted off and put his kickstand down. Danny looked away for a moment.  
"What? What's wrong? Danny?"  
"Dani I-"  
"Something else happened you know."  
"huh?"He looked at her.  
"Remember. If anything else happens, I should tell you. Well. Something did."  
Danny gave a concerned look as his clone started to cry abit.  
"Dani. What I'm about to tell you..." He looked away again, "Is going to change everything you know about me and yourself."  
"W-w-what d-d-do you m-m-me-mean?" Dani stuttered.  
**_--------------------------------------------------------  
Radiant Garden  
-------------------------------------------------------_**  
"So..what should we call these things?" asked Leon as Cid brought up a picture of the dragon-like creatures.  
"Somebodies..." said Mickey.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**SG: Well! I hope you liked! Next chapter is coming up in a while, gotta write it first (smile) Anyway, review with no flames plz!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Stories of the Truth

**SG: Sorry for this chapter being late and all, had to think on how I was going to write out the flashbacks and I was having writer's block. Anyway I hope you enjoy and the Disclaimer is the same and all so let's get started!**

**Oh there is the addition of me not owning Halloween H20 or pixie sticks…well I have some, but I don't own the rights.**

**Oh and if you noticed something, Danny and Danni will be talking sometimes in the middle of the flashbacks, but it'll be in italics.**

**I like to thank Cylon One for pointing out some of the mistakes I passed by.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**_Chapter 3: Stories of the Truth and The New Keyblader_**

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

_**Realm of Ghosts and Humans**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

"Danni, what I'm about to tell you..."Danny looked away from his clone, "is going to change everything you know about me and yourself."

"W-w-what d-d-do you m-m-me-mean?" Danni stuttered as she looked at him. Danny waved his hand, motioning to go sit at the edge of the walkway by the water.

The two walked over and sat down, letting their feet dangle over the edge.

"Danni, my name is not Daniel James Fenton. My real name is Sora Yuki Katsaragi."

"What?"

"Danny Fenton never existed. He's an alias I'm using right now to hide." said Danny as he looked over at his cousin. She had a look that was between shocked and angry. She suddenly raised her hand and slapped him.

"Whoa whoa WHOAH!" Danny shouted as the force of the slap knocked him into the water. He resurfaced while saying, "What the hell was that for, Danielle?"

Danni was already in her ghost form and floating above Danny's head. She was starting to form an ectobeam while saying, "Who are you and where's the real Danny?"

"I am Danny..will you...Will you let me explain before you blast me and cause yourself to melt!"

"No! How do I know you're not a perfect clone sent by Vlad!"

"Cause the dreams you were having is called the Dive to the Heart!" Danny shouted. Danni cocked her eyes and letting the energy disappear, "What?"

Danny swam up to the side and climbed up.

"The dreams of a stain glass platform are called Dive to the Heart. The boy you saw on the stain glass was me."  
"What.." Danni started to float back down to her cousin's level.

"Please, let me tell you what's going on."

Danni sighed, "How do I know you're not lying."

"When have I ever really lied to you?"

She changed back, "You have a point. But make one mistake and I'll blast you from here to Chicago!"

"I'll take that in mind. As I said before, my real name is Sora." Danny sat down at the edge again as Danni joined him, "I was born in a place called, Destiny Islands. Before you say anything, Destiny Islands does not exist on this world. I come from another world."

"Another world?"

"Yes. Five years ago, my world was destroyed by creatures known as Heartless. Heartless are beings with no hearts and are born out of the darkness of people's hearts. The stronger the darkness, the stronger the Heartless. I ended up in another world called, Traverse Town. Before all that happened, I started to have the same dreams as you of a stain glass platform. Only mine had multiple platforms, each one representing a few of the Princesses of the Heart."

"Princesses of the Heart?"  
"I'll explain that later. It was the strangest thing I have ever witnessed. Heartless coming after me and then a Heartless created from my shadow attacked me."

"Huh?"  
"I was able to hold myself, but at the end, I just..woke up."  
"Woke up?"  
"Yes. When my island was being destroyed, I had gained a weapon that could fight the Heartless. The only one those creatures have a fear of. The Keyblade."  
"Keyblade?"

"Yes. After that I was separated from my two friends, Kairi Lycronos and Riku Hatsu. I found two peo-er...creatures who I ended up being friends with and travel the worlds with. Their names were Donald Duck and Goofy."

"Donald and Goofy? You mean the duck and the dog on that platform?"  
Danny nodded, "Donald was a skilled magician and Goofy was a knight with a shield. We traveled the worlds, looking for Kairi and Riku while also defeating Heartless. We soon discovered a ring leader. A witch named, Maleficent. She unfortunately, had Riku and Kairi and was able to twist things to where Riku became her servant. But that's just half of it."  
"Half?"  
"Yes. Then there was Ansem or what he called himself. His real name was Xhenhort. He was using his teacher's name to ruin it. He used the princesses, including Kairi, to open Kingdom Hearts and the Door to Darkness. He possessed Riku, but we were able to free him."  
"Kingdom Hearts? Door to Darkness?"  
"That's also something I'll explain later. Donald, Goofy and I were able to beat Xhenhort and seal Kingdom Hearts. Riku along with King Mickey, who was Donald and Goofy's king, stayed on the other side of the door as Mickey and I sealed the door."  
"But what does it have to do with you being here?"  
"Cause what happens one year later that makes all the difference."

_**-------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback four years ago-Traverse Town(Second District)**_

_**------------------------------------**_

_"I was fourteen at the time. King Mickey and Riku were able to get out of the Realm of the Darkness. They had helped us defeat Xemnas, the Leader of Organization XIII. Riku was back home with Kairi while Mickey was out opening pathways and fighting. My friends and I were in Traverse Town, hoping to find a way to open the other routes to other worlds."_

"Gosh Sora, you think that maybe you can open multiple routes from here?" asked Goofy as the three were walking through the Second District. Sora, the age of fourteen, looked at his dog friend and said, "Well, since this place was used for people traveling the worlds before they were all disconnected and we used it, I'd figure that we'd be able to reopen channels to worlds like Wonderland or Deep Jungle. Maybe an easier route back to the islands. Besides, I haven't been here in forever."

"That's a good idea." said Donald.

"Yeah. We'd better finish all this up so you can get home to your parents. I'd bet they miss you, Sora." Goofy said, pointing out the fact.

"Yeah..." said Sora, his voice down. Donald looked over at the teen. "Is everything alright?"  
Sora jumped abit and smiled, "Yup! Everything's just fine. Besides, Riku and Kairi are waiting as well! Come on, maybe we can find someway by the keyhole!" With that Sora took off. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and ran after him.

_"I never really told them. About my past before the Keyblade."_

_"Your past?"_

_"My real parents died back when I was three. I don't really remember them much, but I still missed them."_

The three looked under benches and hidden walls, but they couldn't find the item that would open the route to more worlds. "This is going to take forever!" Donald complained.

"Yeah no kidding..."said Sora as he sat down and relaxed on the bench, "How hard is it to find one item that has a connection to this world?"

"Gosh, I reckon maybe it's in the third district." said Goofy as he looked over at the door that leads to the district.

"Who knows..." said Sora as he let his head hang over on the other side of the bench, "What's in the Third District anyway?"  
"Well umm...there's that bell that helped us find the keyhole. Think maybe that could be It." said Goofy as he had his finger by his head.

Sora jumped up from the bench and said, "Worth a shot..."

They all nodded and started to head for the doorway that leads to the Third District. Soon as they got there, they pushed at the giant doors till it slowly started to creek open just enough for the three to fit through.

The three walked up to where they were in the center of the courtyard. Sora looked over to see the giant bell hanging on top of the building. "Okay, how'd we get up there again?"

The two guardians sighed at what the Keyblade master asked.

"We go up the ladder near by! Remember?" Donald said, about to whack Sora upside his head with his mage staff.

"Ohhh yeah, I remember now, sort of." Sora said as he scratched his chin. Donald sighed again as Goofy laughed abit.

"Come on." Donald walked forward while motioning the two the follow and Goofy got in front of Sora.

Sora was about to start following as well, but he stopped at a strange noise.

"Uh, did you guys hear that?" asked Sora to his friends.

"Hear what?" asked Goofy.

Sora turned around and said, "That noise….it sounded like a roar or something."

"You're just hearing things, Sora. It could be ya stomach growling."

Sora looked down and placed a hand on his stomach and said, "I am a little hungry. I guess you're right, Goofy."

"Say how'd 'bout I treat ya all to dinner after we find that der object."

The other two smiled and Sora said, "Sure."

Sora started to walk towards the two as the roaring noise rang out again, only this time louder.

"Okay, now I know you guys heard that!"

"Yeah!" said Donald as the two ran up to Sora. Sora summoned out his Ultima Keyblade, a blade that had yellow and blue net like design of a heart. It had a pale orange heart with white spikes come from the end to represent the key part. The signature crown adored the top while at the hilt, white spikes made to look like the crown are on each end and goes down, turning blue, to the blue hilt. At the end of the hilt a keychain with a blue crown with a silver heart, twisted around at the sudden summon.

Donald pulled out the Save the Queen staff and Goofy, his Save the King shield.

"I was beginning to wonder why we didn't see any Heartless here and the Second District." Said Sora as the three scanned around for the Heartless.

The ground started to shake a bit at the loud footsteps neared the three.

"Sounds like a big one!" said Goofy, with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Yeah, but we've fought bigger before." Sora said as he started to walk out from the group abit. Soon the footsteps became rapid as the creature appeared in a blur, throwing Sora into a nearby wall.

"SORA!" the two yelled as they watched Sora slumped down to the ground, knocked out cold. The creature slowed down it's pace and slid to a halt. It looked it a red dragon, standing on two legs and giant wings coming from its back. A heart symbol with a twisted end was tattooed on the creature's chest.

"What is that thing?" Donald asked Goofy.

"I dunno, but it's coming right for us!" Goofy pointed as the creature started to head towards the palace guardians.

"Thundaga!" Donald shouted raising his staff in the air as lightning rained down from the sky, hitting the creature.

The creature roared in pain from the sudden electrical attack. It slumped a bit, but it turned its head to the unconscious Keyblade master.

"Firgaga!" Donald shouted a furry of flames danced around the creature, hitting it at the same time.

Goofy ran over and started to shake Sora,

"Sora! You gotta wake up, Sora!", but the boy wouldn't wake up.

"Come on, Sora. Wake up!"

"Meh…" escaped from Sora's lips as he started to open his eyes slowly.

"Goofy?" he said. Goofy helped the Keyblader to his feet. Sora, leaned ageist the wall, held his head and said, "What hit me?"

Goofy picked up Ultima and said, "That dragon thing over there."

Sora grabbed Ultima quickly, pushed Goofy one way and jumped the other just as the creature's giant tail slammed ageist the wall where Sora's head was. Goofy fell on his back as Sora rolled back on his feet.

"What is that thing?" Sora shouted at Donald as he dodged another tail slam.

The creature raised its claw and proceeded to try and slam Sora's head, but Sora put Ultima between his head and the claw.

The creature lowered its head towards Sora's and roared.

Sora clutched his eyes closed and said, "You really need a breath mint, you know."

Sora noticed a small amount of smoke appeared on the creature's hand. He then pushed suddenly, knocking the claw into its head. The creature roared as Sora dodged the other.

"Uh, I think I made it madder."

"Ya think?" said Donald.

"Okay, I got an idea. Maybe try Final Drive?" Sora said looking at the two. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and nodded back at Sora. Sora nodded back as he closed his eyes. The three started to glow a bright white light, blinding the creature.

A mini shockwave sent the creature back a few feet as Sora reappeared from the light. His black outfit was now white with black swirl designs on the sleeves and pants. He was floating a few inches from the ground with little sparkles coming from his feet. Ultima and another keyblade called Fenrir floated at Sora's back, crossing each other. It had a black handle and the blade part looking like a car key with yellow ribbon wrapping around it towards the hilt. A chain with a wolf pendent, twisted around as the two blades waited for Sora's actions.

The dragon creature shook its head to get rid of the dots as it roared again. Slamming its tail a few times, it took off towards the Keyblader. Sora quickly lifted his arms and the two blades suddenly shot forward to his hands. He then proceeded to cross them just as the creature's claw was about to hit his head.

Ultima and Fenrir shook from the pressure the creature was creating. Smoke started to appear again on the creature's claws. Sora then quickly disappeared and then reappearing behind the creature. He clapped his two hands together, causing the two blades to point towards the creature. "Thundaga!"

Like Donald's, thunder rained from the twilight sky, striking the creature in its back. It screamed in pain as its tail suddenly shot out and slammed into Sora's side again, sending him flying through the air. Sora screamed in pain as his clothes started to glow and sent out two beams of light, reforming as Donald and Goofy.

"Wha...what happened?" Goofy asked as they tried to get up.

"AHHHHHHH" Sora screamed as his back hit a newly built archway. A small bit of blood escaped from his mouth as his body fell and flopped on the ground. Ultima spun though the air and imbedded itself into the ground next to its master.

"SORA!" the two screamed as the creature used its speed to beat out the two from reaching them. Sora laid there, unknowing the beast looming over him. The creature's drool dripped from its razor teeth as it gave a slight growling laugh.

As if the world was placed in slow motion, Donald and Goofy started to run towards Sora and the creature. At the same time, the creature lowered its head, growling in satisfaction.

Sora's eyes slowly opened up as he saw the creature coming closer.

Time seemed to return to normal, as the creature gave a giant bite into Sora's side. Sora's scream could be heard beyond the gates of Traverse Town's districts. Donald and Goofy stopped as they screamed in horror at the scene. The creature seemed to have smiled as he shook its head and threw Sora across a ways and he landed with a thud. A pool of blood started to form around him as Ultima disappeared.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy screamed as the creature roared.

"Curgaga!" Donald waved his wand as a faint green light surrounded Sora as a bell noise rang out. Most of the heavy bleeding stopped as the two ran over to him.

Goofy quickly pulled from Sora's pocket, an unbroken bottle of potion as Donald rolled him over. The shields man then poured the glowing liquid on to the large bite wound. Some of it started to close up and Sora gritted his teeth and trying not to scream from the pain.

_**----------------------------**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**------------------------------**_

"I hated when we used the potions or mega potions to heal wounds." Danny said as he unconsciously rubbed the side where the creature took a chunk out of him.

"The wound….how'd you…"

"A lot of it, I don't remember. It was all happening too fast for me to remember. Donald said that when the creature tried to come after us when they were helping me, I somehow went into an…..animalistic rage. I apparently took out the creature and fainted. Next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed in Radiant Garden."

"Radiant Garden?"

"It's another world originally known as Hallow Bastion. The place where it all began. After we had beaten Xenhort's heartless, the three of us first stopped there when we started our quest to find Riku and Kairi. Lot of friendly people live there. It was original home to some of my friends. Leon, Yuffie, Tifa…though I never really got to know her, Cloud, Aerith, Cid and Merlin…"

"Merlin? You mean like the guy from the Sword in the Stone book?"

"Yes, except he's real." said Danny as he leaned back on his two hands to look up at the stars.

_**----------------------------------**_

**_Flashback to Radiant Garden_**

_**----------------------------------**_

"Sora?" a voice rang out from the darkness as Sora slowly opened his eyes. A bright light blinded him as his eye focused and the face of Aerith blocked the light.

"weha…." Sora groaned and then winced as the sudden pain washed over him.

"He's awake!" Aerith said with relief in her voice as other voices rang out. Soon more faces blocked the overhead light. Sora closed his eyes again, wanting to sleep again, but the other part of his mind told him to stay awake to get answers.

"W-w-" he started to say. Tifa put her index finger on Sora's lips and said, "Don't try to talk, Sora. Everything's alright now. You're safe."

Sora's face gave a confused look as a lot of the overshadowing faces moved away, blinding Sora again with the light. He closed his eyes as he heard Leon said, "You guys can see him now…"

Tifa moved away as Donald and Goofy took her place.

"Sora." Donald said.

Sora gave a slight smile as he fell back to sleep while saying, "Too tired…"

_**-------------------**_

"Sora…."a new voice rang out, slightly older.

Sora's eyes reopened to find the room darker than before. The overhead light was turned off and it was very quiet.

Painfully, Sora turned his head over to make out a slightly darken silhouette of a boy sitting in a chair next to him. He could make out the long silver hair and the tealish-emerald eyes that pierced though the darkness.

"Ri…ku?" Sora coughed out finally. Riku's eyes widen and then returned to their size as he quietly said, "Hey there Sora. You might wanna go back to sleep."

Sora closed his eyes and reopened them while saying, "No…no….mo-o-re…sle-sle-sle"

Riku closed his eyes as he sighed. He reached his hand out and started to pet Sora's hair, causing Sora to stop trying to talk and stare at him with confusion. Sora started to feel the pain from earlier returning again.

"Ri…ku…wh-what…."

"Sleepaga.." Riku quietly said as the hand that was on Sora's head started to glow a purple color. Sora gave a quiet groan as his eyes dulled out and soon he was asleep again while muttering "happened…"

_**-------------**_

With a sharp pain, Sora's eyes shot opened as he gave an ear piecing scream. He started to thrash around, trying to find the source of the pain. The thrashing only made it worse.

_Danny sighed, "It was like fire was burning me."_

Sora soon fell off of the bed as voices were screaming:

"It's happening again! Get the medicine!"

"Where the hell is Riku!"

"Aerith! Do you know the sleep spell?"

"He's out venting his anger with at the heartless. Yuffie go get him!"

"I'm sorry I don't really…"

"Donald! Do you?!?"

"Someone hold him down, will ya!"

Sora felt several hands grabbing him and pinning him to the ground, trying to stop him from moving. He looked around to see Cid and Tifa trying to hold his arms down while Cloud and Leon where trying to pin his legs. Sora could see the bandages that were on his arms, legs and at his side. A looming shadow caught his attention as Donald lifted up Save the Queen and shouted, "Sleepaga!"

The purple light surrounded the staff and around Sora. He could feel his entire body starting to go numb as the world started to spin into darkness. He could hear the door slamming open with Riku shouting something. Sora moved his head to side and as the darkness started to over take him, he saw the large, black, blotches all over his arm.

_**--------**_

_**End**_

_**-------**_

"Dann…I mean Sora. What were the black blotches?"  
"Remember when I said the creature decided I was a human chew toy?"

"Yes?"

"The creature had injected me with some kind of virus that reacted to the power and magic of the Keyblade. Whenever I had used it, it would spread and would kill me."

"But you're alive…well half alive now."  
"That's because of this." Danny sat up, reached into his pocket, pulled out a vile filled with a glowing blue liquid and held it out to Danielle.

"You see, they had Moogles that specialized in making potions and medicines and they combined different potions to make this."

"What is it?"  
"They didn't really give it a name." Danny pulled it back over and looked at it. "It tastes like a mega potion, Dash's underwear and old orange juice."  
"Ewww…."

"That's what I said."  
"What is it suppose to do?"  
"You know how there's medicines to dull out pain right?"  
"Right?"

"Well, this is special medicine that dulls out the pain from the virus while slowly killing it. There is no real cure for this thing, not that anyone knows anyway."  
"What do you mean?"  
"From what Merlin told me, it's an ancient virus that was used during the previous Keyblade-Heartless Wars and that the cure was lost when the wars died out and the Heartless returned to the darkness."

"This is giving me a headache." Danielle said as she rubbed her head to relieve the headache.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true…you're part of the proof." Danny said as he slipped the medicine back in his pocket.

"huh?"  
"You said that you had the dreams of the Dive to the Heart."  
"Yeah."

"Did you see anything weird, like strange black or white creatures?"

"Well…sort of…but they were red."

"Red?"

"Yeah, it was scary…." Danielle looked at her one hand as the memories of before flooded back to her.

_**-------------------**_

_**Flashback to Danielle**_

_**-------------------**_

"_It was after you guys left to go to your Senior Halloween Dance when it happened. At first, I thought it was the school food again, but I knew it wasn't."_

Danielle slumped herself on her couch as she flipped the t.v. on. Sam was able to help her get the apartment that her family owned incase of emergencies. It was small, just the right size for the sixteen year old to live in. It was also Danny, Jazz, Valerie, Tucker and Sam's hide-away whenever they wanted to get out of their houses or have a meeting.

The t.v. started to play Halloween H20 as she sat the remote down and leaned back. The sun was just setting and she knew here soon some of the kids who lived in the apartment would start ringing her door bell wanting the Pixie Sticks she bought. She gave a slight yawn as her eyes started to droop. The movie soon started to play the opening credits and Danielle zonked out.

_**------**_

"_It felt like I was falling though the water, but I could breathe."_

"_Same thing happened to Roxas and I."  
"Who?"_

"_Nothing. Keep going."_

"_No, who's Roxas?"_

"_Someone I know. Go on."_

Danielle slowly floated down head first though the water. Her eyes started to open as her body flipped itself and she landed on the ground.

"What the?" she said as she looked around. She took one step and soon the ground erupted into thousands of white birds that took off into the darkness. A slightly dim glow took over and the dark ground became a beautiful stain glass mural.

Danielle stared at awe as she looked at the picture. On there, four different boys were lying there; each one had a hand out holding one end of a star shaped object. In the other hand, each one had a key like sword and they were different.

Danielle gasped as she recognized two out of the four boys. It was Danny and Danny Phantom. She walked over to the center, where the star object was at. She looked at and noticed that where the hand was, there was a picture and each one was different.

"_What were the pictures?"_

"_Well, where you, your human form was at, was a city and I could make out the Op Center."_

"_So it's suppose to represent Amity Park."  
"Yeah. Where your ghost form was at was the Ghost Zone because it was the swirl of green and black with the doors."_

"_What about the other two?"_

"_I'm guessing they're to represent what you looked like before the virus?" Danielle looked over at Danny._

"_Yes." Danny nodded._

"_Well, the brown haired one,"  
"Which is me."_

"_The picture on the star point was like a beach scene with light blue sky, fluffy clouds, and the ocean and palm trees."_

"_That was to represent the Destiny Islands."_

"_Really?"  
"Yes."_

"_The blonde haired boy…he looked like well…you, only with blonde hair and that star point was like an orangey red with what looked like a bell tower and a few other buildings."  
"That would be Twilight Town. So what else happened?" Danny said looking up, trying to avoid to answer the questions about Roxas or Twilight Town that were about to be asked._

"_Anyway…"_

Danielle looked around some more, it was an eerie quiet and it looked like she had no other place to run to. "Okay…..no more school food for me!"

_**Do not be afraid**_

Danielle jumped at the sudden voice. She quickly scanned the area, looking for the source of the voice.

Three glowing lights soon appeared.

_**Your destiny as the blood sister of the Light Keyblade is about to begin….**_

"Blood sister? What am I, a vampire?!?"

The three lights soon formed into different objects. A sword with a gold hilt with a red and black mouse symbol in the center. A red shield with the same symbol and a wand with a blue mouse head appeared.

"What the hell?" Danielle said as the three objects silently floated.

_**Choose wisely….**_

"Meh?"

**_The power you are about to be given will either bring hope or destruction to the wielders…_**

"Oh great…a fate of a world thing…." Danielle muttered as she walked up to the three objects.

"Okay then, so I'm guessing that the sword is power, shield is defense and the wand is magic." She walks over to the blue wand and grabbed it.

"_Always wanted to know about magic…"Danielle smiled as Danny chuckled._

The three objects soon disappeared, leaving Danielle empty handed and alone again.

"Okay, that was pointless."

Danielle turned around a noticed something that off. Across the platform was a door that was pink with a gold knob and a stain glass picture on the top of clouds.

"Okay, now I know that wasn't there when I got here."

Knowing nothing else was going to happen, Danielle crossed her arms and headed for the door. She placed her hand on the knob and slowly turned it. Soon as she started to open it, it flies open and a gust of wind pushes her in.

"WAH!" she screams at the sudden force and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Ow. Never trust strange pink doors in the middle of nowhere again!"

She slowly got up and noticed that she was on a different platform with a completely different picture on it.

This time it had it had the image of a silver haired boy no older than nineteen wearing a short black; vest with various bright yellow belt straps on them. He wore a yellow shirt with a black zigzag zipper running down the shirt. The teeth at the bottom of the shirt were separated, exposing his belly button. He had on a pair of thick black pants with white pockets at his knees and at his sides. He wore black shoes with yellow stripes on the sides and a single long black glove that went only about a few inches from his wrist was on his left arm. His silver bangs were down to his nose, covering some of his blue-green eyes as the rest of his hair flowed down past the midsection of his back. In his left hand he had a strange, wing-like, blade. The hilt was surrounded by black demon wing and a white angel wing. Up further was a blue, cat-like eye. The blade itself was a black and red demon wing with a lone angel wing at the top. Back at the hilt, a long silver chain hung from it and a black and red, heart like symbol with a fan bottom was attached to it. He was holding it up over his head, ready to strike. In his right hand was the same star charm only the two sides were different. One had the image of the brown haired boy and the other had the image of a red haired girl. The background around him was the island scene that she had seen the first time around; only someone made a negative of it. Around the edge was a twisted line design.

Danielle stared at the floor image for a while and then looked around at the darkness.

_**Beware….**_

Danielle jumped again at the voice's appearance. "Beware?" she said to herself. "Beware of what?"

Her answer soon came as she heard a strange noise from behind. She turned around to see a small, red, wingless, dragon-like, creature appearing from the ground. "What the hell is that thing!" she said, backing up from it. It cocked its head to the side and made a squeak noise. Soon, three more appeared, surrounding her. Each one had a strange heart symbol with a twisted end.

Ready for the worst, she quickly got ready to change into her ghost form. "Could this get any wors….oh crap I just said the magic words…"

The creatures soon started to bear their teeth and slowly started to advance towards her. "You guys maybe cute and all, but the teeth is a definite turn off."

Soon, a bright light appeared from Danielle's right hand and a keyblade appeared in her hand. She jumped at the sight and stared at it. The hilt was black and surrounded by a yellow, square like frame. At the end of it was a silver chain with a mouse head charm on the end. The blade itself was silver, more of a silver-green. On the end of the blade was another edge that made it look more like a key.

_**Keyblade is now yours….**_

"Huh? What the hell is a Keyblade?" she said, as the red creature in front launched itself towards her. Danielle reacted by blocking it with the Keyblade. The creature roared in pain as it sulked away from her. The other two, seeing what had happened to their friend, hissed and sulked away as well, disappearing reddish-black smoke.

"Well, I guessed I scared them away?" she said, lowering her guard.

Out of no where, multicolored, stain glass, steps appeared, leading up into the darkness.

"Finally! A way out of this weird place…"she said as she walked up the stairs. When she reached the top, she noticed that she was on another platform with a different design.

This time it featured several blades including the one that she held and the ones she saw at the other platforms. They were all forming a heart in the center. Around the edge were circles that held different symbols. The star symbol she saw on the charms, a crown symbol, a heart symbol with a fanlike end, two keyblade symbols, and the final symbol had Danielle shocked. It was Danny's symbol that Sam created when he first became a half ghost. The same symbol her creator put on her outfit the day she was born.

"This is just too weird." She started to back up, as she did, the platform shook violently and then stopped, with a booming echo sound.

"That can't be good…"

Soon, a booming roar shook the platform again, causing her to land on her butt. A large shadow cast over the clone as she looked up to see what was casting it.

A large, red, demon like creature with the head that looked like a lions, loomed over her. Giant dragon-like wings opened up and stretched out into the darkness and its giant tail pounded the floor. Like the mini dragons, it had the same twisted heart symbol. Its reddish-yellow eyes narrowed at the sight of the sixteen year-old as she started to slowly back up, her eyes wide as golf balls.

"Oh HOLY-" Danielle jumped out of the way of the swinging tail, unable to finish what she was saying. On instinct, she threw an ectoblast at the creature. It roared in pain as it scratched the area where it had it. She quickly looked down and saw only maybe a small puddle of ectoplasm forming from her feet, but then reentered back into her feet.

'_Crap…So much for ghost powers…didn't even hurt him that much…'_ She said as she saw the creature's foot being raised over her head.

"Agh!" She jumped out of the way again. Still holding the blade, she stared down at the creature. She then turned her attention down to the keyblade.

'_This thing did hurt the miniature ones…maybe it'll work on the big one.'_

Danielle took off for the creature, dodging its tail and claws. She jumped up as high as she could and struck the creature in the chest. The creature roared as a sliced, burned mark was slashed across its symbol. Landing on her feet, she dodged the now wailing creature.

Out of no where, its tail wrapped around the clone's waist and hoisted her up in the air. Clenching the keyblade as hard as she could, she was thrown up into the air, high above the dragon/lion creature.

A white ring appeared around her waist and traveled up her, turning her into her ghost form. Since flying hasn't affected her melting, she took advantage of it. She noticed that the silver haired boy platform and the Keyblade platform were the only ones in the darkness. Where'd the one that had Danny and Danny Phantom on it, she didn't know. The creature looked up when it noticed that she wasn't falling into his mouth or on to the ground. Its massive wings started to beat down on the platform.

The creature slowly started to rise up and soon shot forward towards her. She quickly dodged, using the blade to block its tail from hitting her. Blowing some of her bangs out of her way, she shot forward and slammed the blade on its back, in-between its wings. The creature roared as burns started to appear on its back. It suddenly turned around and tried to snap at her, only tearing part of her sleeve as Danielle dodged.

She swung the blade and slapped it across its face. Another slashed; burn mark appeared, this time larger than the one on its chest.

The creature roared as it dropped from the air and landed with a large thud on the platform. Danielle landed slightly near it and noticed that it had stopped moving.

"Holy crap….I killed it."

All of a sudden, it reared up and slammed its paw onto Danielle.

_**------------**_

_**End of FB**_

_**------------**_

"When I woke up, the door bell was ringing, the movie had ended and it was dark outside. What do you think?" Danielle asked, tossing a nearby rock into the water.

"I don't know. It seems similar to the one that attacked me four years ago." Danny placed his hand on his chin.

"So…what will happen?"

"Well, that I don't know. When it happened to me, I sort of went with the flow, but still questioned what was going on. You said the Keyblade you had burned the creature right?"

"Yeah."  
"May I see it?"

"Huh?"

"The Keyblade you got, can I see it?"

"I don't even have it with me! I don't know where it went when I woke up."

Suddenly she felt something poking her. She looked down to see Danny's finger poking the area where her heart is. "It's always there. The Keyblade is connected to the wielder's heart."

He moved his finger away as she placed her hand where he had poked at. Danny sat up and held out his hand, offering to help her out.

"Okay," he turned to face the sea, "hold out your hand like this."

He lifted his right hand and held it out.

Danielle followed as well.

"I'm not going to bring mine out, but I want you to concentrate on the image of the keyblade and in-vision it in your hand right now.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. A shimmer of light appeared and the greenish-silver keyblade appeared in her hand. Danielle opened her eyes and stared at it with awe.

"See. I told you." Danny smiled.

"Sora…"

"You can still call me Danny."

"Whatever. This is amazing."  
"Yeah it is. Over time, different powers and abilities will come to you. You'll be able to cast magic."

"Really!" Danielle's eyes were filled with glee. Danny nodded, "Believe me, the thought of that made me happy too."  
"So, what magic do you know?"  
"Well, I know the ones that cast Fire, Lightning, and Ice. Ones that can repel or attract enemies to me. And the one that heals injury."

"Could you teach me?"

"Well…"Danny said looking away for a moment, "There's the slight problem of me not being able to use my Keyblade for a while."

Then suddenly he was in her face with his finger on her nose. With a smile he said, "Maybe later. You don't even know how to use it all together."  
"Well I uh..."

"Danni, could you do me a favor and concentrate the blade being gone."

"Huh?" Danielle gave a confused look.

"The Keyblade is connected to the wielder's heart and the Heartless are drawn to it. We're lucky we're so far away from the other worlds for them to sense it, but even so, we don't want a compete invasion do we?"

Danielle thought for a moment and then nodded. She closed her eyes and the blade disappeared in the same shimmering light.

Danny looked at his watched and sighed. "It's getting late, mom and dad are already wondering where I ran off to when I got back from the dance."

He gave grabbed his cousin and hugged her. "Do me a favor. Never under any circumstance, use that blade here. People will start asking questions, enemies will find out and it may draw them here."

He could feel Danielle nod with a muffled, "Okay, I promise."  
He squeezed tighter. "I'm serious. Please."

Danielle pulled herself away and said, "I do promise! Cross my heart, hope to die from melting. Stick a poodle in the Box Ghost's eye! Geese, what are you my dad?"

"Oh god, please don't compare me to him…." Danny slapped his hand on his face.  
"Not him….like if you were anyone else's dad."

"Ah, was about to say." Danny smiled. "If you're good….maybe I'll teach you one magic spell."

"Promise?"  
"Yes yes," He said as he hopped on his motorcycle, "Need a ride?"

Danielle nodded as she pulled the spare helmet from the trunk, put it on and sat behind Danny, wrapping her hands around his waste. Danny bounced up and hit the trigger. The motorcycle roared to life as he kicked up the kick stand and the two left the pier.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SG: I'm sorry for the lateness and all. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Read and Review!**

**Reviewers: Lockblade,twilight101,H.B.,LanHikari2000x,dragonflysky,epobbp,Kouhiofdoragons,passing4insain, and firehedgehog**


	4. Chapter 4: From Danny With Love

SG: Well everybody! I hope you guys had a good holiday vacation and everything.

The disclaimer is the same, except for Viagra (you'll find out soon (sweatdrop)) and a super secret character that will appear at the end of this chapter. XD

New things to add on what I do own: Angelica's Treadmill Dance School, Rickey's Pizza Rave-O-Rama and It's a Movie and Music Wearhouse and Sam's gift to Danny, which you'll find out soon enough.

There are some fluff (I think) and something else that goes along with the whole, Viagra thing. Again, don't ask, you'll see for yourself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: From Danny With Love**

_**------ **_

_**1:20 am **_

_**-----**_

Danny walked into his warm house and threw his helmet into the side basket near the door. He had to avoid a few kids who were still outside trying to get some candy, even though it was past midnight. He had dropped off Danielle back at her apartment and had to take care of Skulker on his way back.

With a heavy sigh, he peeked into the living to find it empty. He gave a smile, knowing that they forgot he was out and went on to bed. He headed up the stairs and into his room. He quickly peeled off his regular clothes and slipped into some pjs. Danny eyed the dresser drawer that Jiminy was in and heard a light snore from it. With a sleepy smile, he shuffled over and collapsed on his bed. After a few minutes, he moved around to get the blankets out from under him and cover himself up.

'_Thank god it's the weekend and we have Monday and Tuesday off for Teacher In service days.'_ Danny thought to himself as he slowly drifted off into dreamland. He knew the ghosts, except for Skulker, were celebrating Halloween so he didn't have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night to fight some of them.

As he was about to go into a full sleep, a strange noise was heard next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked on his nightstand. His cellphone, which was set on vibrate for the night, was buzzing about something. He slapped his hand on it and pulled it over. He opened it up to find a text message from Sam.

'_She's still up?'_

_**Danny, **_

_**Sorry 4 the late text. Come over 2 my house 2morrow. I have something 4 u that I know u will like. Parents r gonna b gone so it will be just u and me -. **_

_**-Sam**_

Danny smiled as he pressed a few buttons:

_**Sam, **_

_**What time 2morrow? I didn't think u would be still up at this hour. -Danny**_

He closed his phone and waited a few minutes in case she texts back. Sure enough:

_**Oh! Sorry 4 waking u up. Maybe around noon or whenever u wake up, k? **_

_**Goodnight, Dan**_

Danny pressed a few buttons.

_**Np. U didn't wake me up, I was just getting into bed myself. See u there! **_

_**Goodnight, Sammykins**_

Danny snicked as he sent the message that contained the nickname Sam always hated. He closed up the phone and set it back on his nightstand. He got himself reset up again as he slowly started to drift off again.

_**--------------------------- **_

_**Somewhere Deep In Space **_

_**--------------------------- **_

"According to King Mickey's map, we should be arriving where Sora's at in a day or so." Tifa said to Aerith. Leon was in the back checking on the engines and restocking the weapons.

"Gowsh I hope he hasn't forgotten about us." said Goofy as he turned his chair around.

"Knowing Sora, he would never forget you guys or any of us." Aerith said as she put her two hands together.

"I just hope he hasn't cause any trouble over there."said Donald as he was setting the ship on auto pilot.

"Knowing Sora, he's doing that too." Tifa laughed abit.

_**"Alert. Escape Pod ahead. Alert."**_ A computerized female voice said. The group looked out ahead to notice a strange pod floating out there.

_**---------------------------- **_

_**Danny's Dream **_

_**----------------------------**_

"SORA!"he heard his name being screamed by two voices. Danny slightly groaned at the sudden pain he was feeling

_Donald? Goofy?_

"Curgaga!"Danny heard his friend using the cure spell on him. He could feel some of the pain subside, but a new, burning pain took over. It was the pain of the mega potion being poured on his wound. He gritted his teeth at the pain and wanted to get up, scream and hit Goofy on the head for doing that. Trying to ignore the pain, Danny could hear the roar of the mysterious creature as it thundered its way over to the trio. Donald gave a surprised quack as Goofy shouted, "It's coming right for us!"

When those words left Goofy's mouth, Danny felt a sudden wave of rage. He could feel his body suddenly jump up and his two friends were soon screaming, "DANNY!"

_**---------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Realm of Ghosts and Humans-The Next Day **_

_**----------------------------------------------------- **_

"Danny! Wake up!" Maddie shouted from down the stairs. It was almost 11:30 on Saturday and Danny was still in his bed, with his left arm hanging out of the covers.

"meh" he groaned.

"Get up! You have a phone call! From the jewelers!"

"What!"Danny muffled as he shot out of the bed and ran down the stairs. He jumped the last few steps and grabbed the phone from his mom.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Danny Fenton?"  
"Yes, this is him."

"Hi this is Mr. Dimcreek over at Amity Jewelery and I'm calling to let you know that your order was just completed and is ready for pick up."  
"Oh good, thank you. How much was it again?"

"$425.99 plus tax."

"Okay." Danny had grabbed a piece of paper and was writing down the information, "I'll be by in a few minutes to pick it up."

"Okay then, good bye."  
"Bye." Danny pressed the off button as his mom says, "That your present for Sam you've been saving up for?"

"Yup, just got done today." Danny quickly headed up stairs.

"Oh!" Maddie started to shout, "Vlad called, he wants you to help him with some haunted house this weekend. He's picking you up…"the door slammed, indicating that he didn't hear it, "in a few hours…"

_**---------------------------------------- **_

_**Sam's House-1 Hour Later **_

_**---------------------------------------- **_

Danny Phantom flew behind the alleyway and transformed back into Danny Fenton. He wanted Chip 'n' Dale to take a look at his bike, so he left it back in the Gummy Hanger. Plus, he also felt like flying today. He stood there in the ally for a few moments, holding the side where the creature had bitten him. He was trying to replay back the dream he had that night. He remembered that he had parts of the dream during the first two years of living in this world. All his other ones were either of some of the other worlds, being in space, Sam, and other things.

_Was that the feeling I felt when I suddenly attacked it?_

He shook his head and sighed. He then strolled out of the ally and walked up the stairs to Sam's house. Before he could ring the doorbell, the door flew open and two hands grabbed him and pulled him in.

"What the…"Danny started to say as he realized who pulled him in. Sam sat there with a big grin on her face.

"Oh."

"Finally decided to show up eh?"

"Had to pick up something." He said as the two started to head up stairs.

"Oh? Hey I didn't hear your motorcycle."  
"I'm having it looked at right now. Was acting bit weird last night."

Suddenly he felt a hand hit the top of his head. He placed his hand on the area as Sam said, "That's for calling me Sammykins."

Danny gave a mischievous smile as he wrapped his arms around her. "Awwwww."

"Now Danny, you don't see me text messaging 'Inviso-Bill', do you?" Sam smiled as Danny gave a look that read, 'I hate that name'.

"I have something for you." Danny said as he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a long, black, rectangle shaped box and handed it to Sam. She gave a confused look as she opened it I up. Inside was a black lace choker with random bat wing charms. In the center was a deep purple, oval shape gem with bat wings on the sides. Inside of it was a yellow star with green leaves on each of the ends.

"Danny...it's beautiful."  
"You're welcome."He kissed her forehead. He took the choker and got around his girl friend. He placed the choker around her neck and clipped it on as Sam touched the gem in the center.

"This explains a few things." She said as he clipped the last clip.

"Oh, why I was working at different places for a few months?"

"Yeah. I understood working as the mascot at the Nasty Burger to earn a few extra cash, but then you started to work at random places made Tucker and me worried abit."

"Yeah. I had quit the Nasty Burger after the ghosts figured out that I was the mascot so they kept on going after me when I was at work."

"What about Angelica's Treadmill Dance School."  
"Moved to Hollywood."

"Rickey's Pizza Rave-O-Rama?"

"Little kids kept on beating me up when I was in the hippo costume."

"What about It's a Movie and Music Wearhouse?"

"Have you ever gone in there?!? That place kept on smelling like armpits and it kept on gagging everybody."  
"Ewwwwww."

"Yeah. I'm going to wait a little bit before I try to get a job again."Danny said as he gave Sam a hug from behind. Sam smiled and said, "Awww did poor little Dannypo wore himself out?"

"Yes, mommy. Danny wants a break, can I have a piece of candy?"

Sam giggled. "Such a baby."

"Yeah."  
"So I guess you're too tired to phase us to the attic and see what I have for you?"

Danny placed his head on her shoulder, "I think I can stay awake and do that."

The two suddenly became transparent. The two laughed abit as they floated up through the ceiling. They went up a few floors to a secret attic that Sam's grandmother told her about.

This is where Sam could hide things or escape to from her parents. Plastered along the walls were pictures of goth bands and various drawings of different black outfits. Different black and purple curtains were hung everywhere.

The two came through the floor boards and landed on the ground. Danny looked over at some of sketches that hung on the wall, "See you've been busy."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I had a lot of things on my mind, including the forceful costume change for Danny Phantom."

"huh?"Danny gave a confused look, "What's wrong with the old jumpsuit?"

"For one thing, you've been wearing it since you became half ghost and since then, it's been,"she coughed abit, "showing a few things."

"Showing a few things?"

Sam rolled her eyes while she pointed downward at Danny. Danny looked down and then blushed, "You're joking, right?"

"Tucker and I noticed. It took Valerie and Jazz a moment to notice it last year."

Danny crossed his arms over that area, "Why didn't you say anything!??!!?"

"Thought it was funny, Mr. Clueless."

Danny's face became redder from the embarrassment. "You're lucky the press hasn't noticed. Ohhh I can see the headlines now: 'Ghost Boy taking Viagra? Has his sex afterlife gone downhill? Is there such a thing as the ghostly blue pill?'."

"That is not funny!"

"I think even Ember said something-"  
"Alright already! I'll change my costume!"Danny said, as his face turned to an inhuman shade of red.

Sam gave a sly smile as she kissed her already really embarrassed boyfriend, "Then step into my parlor."  
"Said the spider to the fly."Danny said as his face turned to his normal pale color.

The two laughed abit as Sam walked over to a dresser and pulled out a small pile of black clothing.

"This is my final design."  
"Please say there's a cape on it."

"Nope, after that time you split yourself in two, the cape thing, didn't work out."

"My evil self had a cape."

"Your evil self was part Vlad."

"You have a point. Come to think on it, a cape would be a bad idea."

"Hm?"said Sam as she pulled out some belts.

"Bad guys would grab it and swing me around like a rag doll."

Sam walked over with the pile and handed it to her boyfriend, along with the picture of the outfit. "Try it on and see if it fits."

"Kay." Danny said as he turned intangible and disappeared through the floor. Sam smiled after he left. She couldn't wait to see it on him.

No one ever thought that Sam knew how to sew and enjoyed it, except for her friends. Her grandmother taught her how to sew when she was fifteen. She would sew some of her secret goth clothes she hides from her parents, knowing that if they saw them, they would think she was the devil. She was dying to make Danny's ghost form better than the jumpsuit she had him put on, goth it up a bit.

Sam gave a sly smile as she walks over to a black framed mirror that hung on the wall. She stared at the choker and admire it's beauty. She could tell Danny worked really hard to have it custom made for her. The question popped into Sam's mind was the yellow star with little green leaves on the ends. She was too deep into the question that she didn't see him phase behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was fast."  
Danny smiled as he hugged tighter.  
"I have a question."Sam said as he gave a coursed look with his bright green eyes, "What's with the star?"

Danny frowned, "You don't like it?"

"No no no no no! I like it! I'm just wondering about it."

"Guess I forgot to tell you about it. Okay then. I remember reading about it when I had to do a report on tropical fruits in science. It's called a Palpu fruit."

"Palpu fruit? I never heard of that fruit."

"Me neither, apparently it's found on a few islands outside of Hawaii. There's a legend behind it."  
"Hm?"

"They say that if two people share this fruit, their destinies become intertwined."

"Really?"

"That's what the website says."

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard, you sure it was right?"

"It was a national website, I don't think they can lie too much."

"That's true. Okay, let's see what you look like."Sam said, changing the subject as she got Danny to stop hugging her, mostly cause she was starting to become a Samcicle.

She turned around to see her boyfriend with white hair and bright green eyes. His normal jumpsuit was replaced with black shirt with his symbol on it. He wore slightly baggy jeans that had glowing white fabric on the seams like you see at raves. He had three white belts on. One to keep the pants on and the other two looped at eachother around his waist and hung on his sides. His boots that he replaced last year were still there along with his white gloves. he wore a sleeveless coat that had the same white fabric outlines, some zipper pockets. On the back was his symbol and the holes where the sleeves was were cut up to make it a bit punkish.

"You like?"  
Danny lifted his arms up a bit and stared at himself. "I can see where you were going."

"Good."

"But I'm wondering about the two extra belts. It took me a while to get them on."

"Keep your pants on in case your powers decided to go randomly out of control."

"Hey, I have control of them."

"Your aunt's second wedding last year."  
Danny turned red again, "Oh yeah that, I see your point."

"You can always hook a few Fenton Thermos' on 'em."she said as a white ring appeared around his waist and turning him back to his human form. He picked up the jumpsuit he dropped to the floor to hug her earlier. Sam took it and set it on her dresser.

"I'll wash it tonight. So, you free for the rest of day?"  
Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so."

"So what you want to do?"Sam asked. Her answer was her boyfriend coming up and kissing her on the lips.

"How'd bout we pretend we're doing a fake-out-makeout?"he said with a sly look on his face. Sam returned the look.

_**------------------------- **_

_**A hour or two later **_

_**------------------------- **_

Sam and Danny sitting on the couch downstairs, watching one of Sam's horror movies. Danny had his arm around her while she leaned her head on his chest. The two laughed abit at the crappy horror scene.

"I swear, I can see the zipper on the back of the shark monster."Danny laughed.

"Yah. Actually I saw that costume at Jimmy's Party Shop when I was getting some decorations."

The two started to laugh as Danny's cellphone started to ring in his pocket. The two stopped as he pulled it out. He saw that it was his home number. He pressed a button and held it to his ear,

"Yeah?"

"Daniel James Fenton, where are you!"his mom yelled through the receiver. Danny pulled it away from his ear while wincing. He placed it back and said, "I'm over at Sam's, why?"

"You are suppose to go to Vlad's to do a haunted house."

"WHAT! I never agreed to that!"Danny partly yelled as Sam gave a confused look.

"I told you this morning. He's here right now."

"No, don't wanna. Plus, I kinda had plans."

"Danny please. He promised to continue his funding on our research."

Danny's eye twitched.

_Uh-oh. Something got him pissed._ Sam said as she gave a weird smile.

"If you don't, then we'll not let you go to your senior trip in May."

"WHAT! That's totally unfair!"Danny jumped up as Sam stood up with a worried look on her face. Most of the conversation became 'uh-huh's.

Danny sighed, "Fine, I'll be home soon." He pressed the end button and started to squeeze the phone.

"What's wrong?"

Danny looked over.

"Sorry, standard question."

Danny sighed, "It's alright. Our movie weekend got canceled."

"Huh? What happened?"

"That damn fruitloop just convinced my parents to have me come over and do a haunted house for some charity event he's throwing."

"You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was. Mom just said that if I don't do this, they loose their funding and thus as punishment, I don't go to Niagara Falls in May."

"Harsh."

"Yeah I know. He's got something up his sleeve."

"Wasn't the last time you did a haunted house, it was crappy and you ended up eating Dash's underwear?"

"Urg, don't remind me. I basically made two stores run out of all their mouth wash to get that taste out."

Sam started to laugh, which in turn, made Danny smile again. He kissed her while saying, "She wants me to come home now."

"You be careful, then."

"Am I always?"

"No."

"You're right."Danny smiled as he kissed her again.

"Need any tips?"Sam asked as Danny went and grabbed his red coat.

"Nah. I think I can handle it."he smiled. _I learned from the Pumpkin King himself. Dang, why didn't I use any of his tips four years ago._

Giving one last kiss, Danny left Sam's house, leaving her smiling.

_**---------------------------- **_

_**In Space-1 Day away from the world **_

_**----------------------------- **_

The gummie ship had halted to pick up the lost escape pod. The hatch opened up to reveal Aerith and Goofy.

"Well? Who's in there."asked Tifa as Leon was readying his Gunblade. Donald was working on getting the ship to go on auto pilot.

Aerith smiled and said, "An old friend."

The two moved to the side as footsteps where heard. Tifa and Leon gave confused looks as the shadow appeared. Soon as the figure entered the room, Tifa and Leon's eyes widen and their mouths dropped. A man wearing an all black leather shirt, with buckles on his arms, black leather pants with a black gun in a black holster. The pants went down past his knees and then was hidden under his black boots with gold plates on the foot part. He wore over the outfit, a blood red coat that was tattered at the ends. His black hair fell down to the midsection of his back and covered over a red bandanna and red eyes. The collar, with black buckles on it, was raised just enough to hide his mouth.

After a few moments, Tifa found her words, "Vin...Vin..Vincent?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: HAHA! That's right fokes! Vincent is back! I was surprised how they didn't really add him into Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2. It'd be kinda interesting to say the least. XD Danny get's a new outfit for (cough cough) reasons and I was trying to make it a bit KH/FFness, since he is Sora.

Here's what help me come up with the other jobs Danny had:

Angelica's Treadmill Dance School-watching the video of those guys dancing on the treadmill

Rickey's Pizza Rave-O-Rama-Chucky Cheese, of course

It's a Movie and Music Wearhouse-The few Best Buys I've entered where it actually does smell like armpits when you walk in and it's really really gross. bleh. Have any of you reviewers had that problem at a Best Buy?

Alright fokes, you know what to do. Hit the little review button and tell me what you think, but please, no flames, well maybe the good flames(the ones that help me)


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge is in a Haunted Mansi

SG: okay. I'm extremely sorry for not releasing this chapter! I really am. -sad face- For the first part it was a writers block and then it was other issues, mostly real life. Hope you all can forgive me -holds up a plate of cookies-

I do have one condition though. **I would like to ask for no more grammer corrections or any other corrections in my reviews or PMs.** Not that I appreciate them or anything, it's just I would like to notice them and learn on my own. I have some bad grammer issues I'm trying to get over, but I would like you guys to please ignore it and just enjoy the fanfic.

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own Danny Phantom nor Kingdom Hearts 2(both Disney characters and Square Characters). She also doesn't own the movie, Little Nicky nor a line from said movie. She doesn't own the Care Bears. Made up places/people belongs to her. New Outfits (meaning changes to the character's wardrobe I created like Danny's new Phantom clothes) also belongs to her too, expect for the symbol and other things from the show.

Oh and there's some violence and some cursing and stuffs...yeah. Just a friendly warning so you all don't kill me and such.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Revenge is in a Haunted Mansion**

"I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you"Danny muttered as he sat in the plush seats of his ach nemesis's limo. Sitting across from him was a man who was about forty four years old with silver hair, hazel eyes, wearing a black business suit.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you.."Danny kept on muttering.

"Alright already! You've been muttering that for twenty minutes. I get the point."

"So why don't you turn this limo around and take me home."Danny said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Daniel."

"So mom was saying something about some haunted house? What, is your company in trouble or something and you are using it to try to distract the media away from it."  
Vlad smirked, "Very good, Daniel. Maybe you should give up being an astronaut and take over my business when I go to retire."

"Fat chance, fruitloop. Why don't you do what everyother single forty-four year olds do and actually go on the internet and find someone. I hear Doctor Lil is on that one website giving advice."Danny smirked as Vlad frowned and glared at the younger halfa.

Suddenly there was click. Danny looked over to see the locks on the limo were gone "You aren't going to let me go home, eh?"

"No Daniel I'm not. This is going to be alittle contest."

"Contest?"

"Yes. My sources told me that you did a haunted house in your freshman year and I heard good and bad things about it. Mostly how you stole the Fright Knight's sword."

"So?"

"I want you to create a haunted room."

"Sounds easy and competely stupid at the same time. What's the catch?"

"If you fail Daniel, you will automatically become my son."

"Um, Vlad. Hate to have to burst your loopy bubble, but I'm eighteen now. Can't really do that anymore."

"Yes I am aware of that. But you will have to be my henchman persay and swear that you'll be my legal son."

"Yeah right. like I'm actually going to do that."

"You have no choice, Daniel."

"Oh? What's this condition then?"

"Same thing as I said before."  
Danny glared at him, "You bastard."  
Vlad smirked, "Your choice."

Danny thought for a moment and then he his eyes widen and he smiled, "Alright then. I'll do this little contest of yours, but I like to thrown in some conditions."  
"Conditions?"Vlad said with a confused look as Danny pulled out a note book from his bag and a pen. He opened it up and started to write in it.  
"They are that I will have total privacy at the room I'll be working with. No ghosts, no cameras of any kinds, nothing. You are not allowed in the room until the day of it when you show it off to whoever is going there. If you or anyone else, ghost or human or animal or ghost animal, machine of any kind enter in the room before the showing, then the contest is over and I will automatically win and making your terms moot."

Vlad's eyes widen and then went into a blank stare, "So, you have been learning from me."

"No,"said Danny as he wrote more in the notebook, "I just learned how to avoid all that...that and cartoons."  
He then tossed the note book over to Vlad and threw the pen at his head, "Sign it."

"And if I refused?"

"I automatically win."Danny smirked. Vlad glared and then signed his name while muttering, "sneaky little brat."

"I heard that."  
Vlad glared again.  
"By the way...I need to go to a Super Win-shop on our way up there."

**----------------------That Night-The Building for the haunted house----------------------------------------**

"This is where you are going to be."said Vlad as they entered in the room. Danny was carrying several bags and two twelve packs of pop. Vlad glanced down, "Why may I ask you have chalk, Valentine's Day molding, pocky, cookies, jell-o, twelve kinds of chips, candy, and eight twelve packs of pops?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Okay, get out now."said Danny as he set the stuff down.

"Fine, what ever."he said as he left after setting Danny's stuff now.

"By the way, no peeking."

"Shut up."said Vlad as the door closed. Danny waited for twenty minutes to make sure Vlad left. He knew that if Vlad was listening through the door, Danny would automatically win. He did a quick sweep of the place to not only figure out how big it was, but if any of Vlad's camera bugs were hidden anywhere. Once he knew it was clear and after a few handfuls of chips, Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden locket on a gold chain. On it was a design of a lamp on it.  
He held it out and said, "Genie? Can you hear me?"  
The pendent started to dimly glow and suddenly exploded in a bright blue light and blue smoke. A giant blue man with a ghost like tail, a red belt and a black moustache with a curie end. He had a black ponytail that was sticking straight up ontop of his head, a gold earring and large golden bracelets.

"SORA! LONG TIME NO SEE!"He suddenly picked up Danny and gave him a big bear hug, "I missed you soo much! Oo! Al and Jasmine were wondering when you were going to visit again. They were going to invite you to the wedding last year, but we couldn't get a hold of you!"  
Danny started to make choking noises as his face started to turn blue. Genie looked down, dropped Danny and said, "You're not Sora. Though the eyes are the same and the same built. And you are whole lot older."  
Danny coughed abit and said, "It's me it's me! I just look different, Genie."

"Really?"Genie said as he poofed himself as a blue version of Sora at fourteen, "Cause you look like this last time I saw ya!"  
Danny smiled, "I kinda grew up abit. It's kinda a complicated story, that's why Donald and Goofy aren't here."

"Hey, I was wondering where the duck and the dog was."

"They're on Radiant Garden helping some of my other friends rebuild it. Sorry I haven't really be in touch in four years."

"Complicated story?"

"Complicated story."  
Genie suddenly gave him a great big hug, "I'm just glad you're back!"  
Danny smiled again, "Me too."

"So, what's up? Need alittle Genie magic to take out some heartless? Speaking that, where are the heartless?"  
"Nope. No heartless fighting. We're going to do something more...fun."Danny said with an sly smirk.

**-----------The Next Day----------**

Vlad came down into the dining room with his plate of breakfast that he pulled from the kitchen. The ghosts said that Danny had never shown up to get his. '_Figures...he's going to live off of potato chips.' _He looked over to see the eighteen year old sitting in the chair with his knees up to his head and was rocking back and forth while muttering something. _heh, couldn't take the pressure.  
_He walked passed the breaking down teen and sat down across from him. He poke the egg with his fork and said, "So, how's the room going."

"...they're going to get me..."Danny said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"huh?"Danny looked up. Vlad gave a confused look as he noticed the younger halfa's eyes were slightly blank and his face almost as pale as his alter ego's.

"uhhh. Are you okay, Daniel?"

"..."Danny just put his head back on his knees and continued to rock back and forth.  
_'oookkkkkaaaayyyyy...'_

"Anyway, Daniel, the guests are going to arrive at around seven thirty.."

"It won't matter...I'll be gone by then..."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you understand the words that I am saying!?"Danny's head popped up, "I'll be gone! They're going to get me!"  
Vlad started to laugh abit, "Whose going to get you Daniel?"

"I don't know, "he got up, "I'm going back upstairs to finish up the room."  
With that, he left, leaving Vlad with a confused look.

_'He better not be doing drugs up there...'_

**-------------That Night---------- **

Vlad gave a fake smile at the sight of his workers and their children. He had thrown this haunted house for a good publicity stunt for a "small" screw up in his tech department and this was the only way for the lawsuits to not be filed. He had all the ghosts set up in different places, but Danny's room, ready to scare the children. But Vlad was having second thoughts to what had happened that morning with Danny. He wanted to check on him to make sure he wasn't dead or completely high off of something.

Even though he was using real ghosts that he had hired fromt he ghost zone, the children hated the whole thing...including the five year olds. They even said the Fright Knight and Skulker were the biggest fakes since the guy dressed up as a shark with a visible zipper in the back. Vlad's eye twitched as they pointed and laughed at the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.

"This place sucks!"said one of the five year olds.

"You're telling me!" said a thirteen year old.

"My imaginary friend Flowers can throw a better one!"said a four year old.

Vlad's eye kept on twitching. _What is with children these days!?! What is that cursive sponge been filling their minds with?! For once and I can't believe I'm saying this._ _'Oh for the love of god, Daniel please let yours scare the living shit out of these little brats before I have a lawsuit on my hands!' _

They turned down a well lit hallway. He could hear murmurs of things being bad, but all of that changed.

"BUNNY!"alittle four year old pointed up ahead. The group look up ahead to see a black ant like creature with glowing yellow eyes staring at them.

"Now what in the world is that thing?"said one of the adults.

"That's not a bunny, stupid!"shouted the ten year old.

"Mr. Masters, I have to say you have one big pest problem cause that's the biggest ant I've ever seen."said one of Vlad's workers.

"Nah, I've seen a cockroach the size of a large kitchen table before."said another one.

"No, that was my sister!"said his wife as she glared at him for saying that.

The creature twitched its ears and melted into the floor. The group gasped as the black dot shot for the door up ahead and slid under it. "Okay...now the last time I check, ants don't do that."said the one worker's wife.  
"meh, I've seen somewhat better."said the thirteen year old.

The group walked up ahead to the only door in the hallway. On the door was a picture of a black heart like symbol with and x across it and at the bottom of the heart are three points.  
"Wonder what that means?"asked one adult as Vlad opened the door. The room was barely lit at all.  
They all looked around as munching and slurping noises were heard.  
_'I am so screwed...where the hell is Daniel?!?! When I get my hands on that kid's neck I'm gonna...' _

"Hey whose that?"one of the kids pointed. Vlad looked up to see Danny sitting there in the middle the floor eating something. He growled, walked up to the eighteen year old and said, "Daniel Fenton! I told you to get this ready for everyone by 7:30! Not eat a snack!"

Danny stopped eating but never turned around. "Turn around and face me when I'm talking to you!" Vlad shouted abit, ignoring the group whispering. Dropping whatever he was eating, Danny started to sniff the air alittle bit as he started to laugh abit.

He then stood up and and turned around and face the group. His eyes were closed but his face held a twisted smile. Danny's face as well as his entire body was covered in this dark red goo. He started to laugh alittle.  
"I'm so sorry Vlad. You really caught me a really bad time, I was having my dinner."

Vlad rolled his eyes. _'He's trying the whole vampire thing. Oh that's really original.'_

"Sure Daniel, whatever."he headed back towards the group. "I'm really sorry everybody, seems this room is a bust."

"This sucks, mommy! I wanna go home!"shouted the little girl.

"Home?"Danny asked, "Who said you were all leaving?" He snapped his fingers the door slammed shut. The little girl jumped alittle as a few of the boys rolled their eyes.

"This may sound corny and stuff, but you guys are just in time. We were wondering when were going to show up. Finding hearts to eat around here while waiting for you guys was kinda hard. Then again Vlad, your butler's was pretty good." Danny smiled again. Suddenly out of no where, little black ants appeared out of no where and surrounded the group. The four year old shouted, "Help me Flowers please!"

"Dude, this all fake, come on! These things are obviously fake."said the thirteen year old.

"Oh really.."Danny clapped a couple times. Out of nowhere larger version of the black ants appeared and in their arms were random people and they were struggling. "I figure you were going to say something like that. So I figure I do I little demonstration." Danny open his eyes slightly to reveal glowing yellow eyes.

"Hey! Where are we!?!"

"Someone help us!"a couple of them shouted. As they shouted, the smaller creatures slammed their claws into their chests and pulled out glowing red crystals and ate them. The people then slumped as they disappeared into dust. The adults were covering the smaller kids eyes as the older kids mouths were hanging.  
Danny smiled abit as he turned around to the final person, a young woman with medium red hair wearing a teal blue dress.  
"I think I'll have the pleasure with this one. I'm sure you recognize her really well, Vlad."

"Vlad?!"shouted the woman as she lifted her head to reveled to be Danny's mom. '_Maddie!' _

"Oh how frail one's heart can be when something tradgic happens to a love one..."Danny said as he glanced over at the older halfa. Vlad gave a confused look at what was about to happen.

"Bye!"Danny slammed his hand into her chest and pulled out the glowing red crystal and ate it. Maddie started to cry abit as she disappeared in sparkles of light. Vlad's eyes turned red with out the group noticing as Danny laugh abit.

"I can't believe you Daniel... That...was...your...mother...and you KILLED HER!"

"Oh boohoohoo. I feel soo sad."Danny smiled and laughed as he waved his arms about, "Not like I have a heart to really care." A dark aura started to surround him.

"Who are you? Where is Daniel?"

"Oh? Didn't you get the memo? I am Daniel! Don't you remember earlier. 'Oh no Oh no they're going to get me. I'm going to be gone before then.'."Danny mocked around as he clapped his hands more. The creatures started to advance closer the group and soon jumped them and created a bright light.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END!!!! **

**  
NOT!!!!!!  
sorry, had to do that  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Vlad was temporary blinded as he heard a the various screams of the people behind him.

"See what I mean?"a voice said. Vlad opened his eyes and noticed everything had changed. The once small room had now become a grand ballroom, only dark and sinister looking. Everything was black, purple, white and red. The floor had a large checkerboard of black and red squares. Glowing veins of dark purple energy pulsated from the walls. Above him was a large, gothic like chandelier with black candles with purple flames coming from them. The door that he came through was now gone so escaping by running wasn't an option. The front of the room was a glowing heart with stairs leading up to it. Two large silver electrical pillars sparkled with black electricity.

"Where are you?"Vlad shouted as he tried to transform, but found that he couldn't. He looked at his hands as he tried again, waiting for the black rings to appear. _Something is blocking my powers. Dammit_.

"You know, "Danny appeared when Vlad's back was turned. He turned around and saw the new Danny. His skin was a slight purple color and his crystal blue eyes were replaced by a toxic yellow that glow with delight. The once shoulder length, jet black, hair was now down to his back. The clothes he was wearing a few minutes ago were replaced with an all black attire including a black coat that dropped down to almost to his knees, black shirt with silver zippers at his sides along with his pants with a few holes on the legs. On his hands were fingerless black gloves revealing that his human hands had changed into claws. In the middle of the black shirt was the same symbol as the one he saw at the door. Around his neck was a few silver chains with one of them having his ghostly alter ego's symbol of a P inside of D. The thing that caught his eyes the most was two large demon-like wings coming from his back. He slid his black boots around as he walked around Vlad.

"I'm actually happy that I've become this."Danny smiled with a fangy smile with his voice slightly warped.

"Oh really? How so?" Vlad asked as he watched what the younger halfa was going to do next.

"Get to kick your pathetic ass alittle better."Danny said as he sung his foot for the attack. Vlad ducked as boot went over his body and tackled the evil Danny.

Danny smiled again as he kicked Vlad in the stomach and in the shin, knocking the older halfa off of him. Getting back on his feet, he charged up an green with a purplish tint ectoblast in his palm.  
"I was able to beat you as a human when you were a ghost. You actually thought you could beat me as a human when I'm a Heartless?"He threw the blast at the man, but Vlad was able to dodge it.

"So that's what you turned into? A Heartless?"He said getting back on his feet.

"No I turned into a Care Bear."Danny laughed as he threw another blast, "And the symbol means that I'm the Punk Share Bear and this is what I'm sharing!"He threw a rather large ectobast at Vlad.

"Oh butter-"he was cut off as the blast hit him, sending him flying across the room, hitting the wall. Vlad swore he saw stars dancing around in his vision as Danny slowly saunter over with his hand starting to glow for another ectoblast.

"This is really sad, Vlad. I'd figure you had atleast figured out a way to kick my ass at the chance I would attack you. You know what they say, time can be a bitch sometimes and it looks like she was the ultra one to you."Danny laughed again as the glow from his hand got brighter. Vlad just sat there and growled. Danny eyed him a bit, "Oh? No threats? No calling for Skulker or the Fright Knight or those three vultures that are always hanging around here? No secret weapons hiding to take me out.?"

"Would you just get on with it!"Vlad shouted. Danny's glowing yellow eyes narrowed, "You have no power to tell me what to do, fruitloop."

"Then just kill me then." Danny shot a blast that hit the wall, two inches from Vlad's head.  
"Shut up. I'm not just yet. Besides, it's not killing. It's just mostly ripping out your heart and letting you fade into the darkness. Just like all the people of this world are going to do."

Now it was time for Vlad to narrow his eyes, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Hehaha. Wouldn't you like to know."

"No, I would love to know what the hell happened last night and this morning."

Danny just stared at him for a moment, then put his hand at his chin, tapping one of this claws on his cheek. "Last night and this morning. You know, I'm not really in the mood for story time."

"Oh please, I am! I...want...to...know.."

"No...you...don't..."

"Fine then. But! Before you decide to rip out my heart and take over this world. Find it in your heart to let me have a last request. Please Daniel?"Vlad asked. Danny resumed the thinking position.  
"Can't the real Daniel let me have this chance?" Vlad reached into his pocket and pressed the silent alarm button. _'Those two better get up here now.'_ As he was distracted, Danny charged up a blast and shot it right above Vlad's head. The forty-four year old covered his head as the chunks of the wall fell on him.

"You know something Vlad. Even if I was my old self for two seconds, "Danny said with his eyes boring in to his, "I wouldn't let you have that last request. You never let me have mine so why would I want to be merciful to you!"

"Note to self, if I survive and Daniel is back to normal...let him have a last request before I kill him for doing this to me." Vlad muttered to himself as several screams were heard. Vlad looked around for the source as Danny smiled.

"Looks like my brothers and sisters had their dinner of those people you brought in with you." Danny looked back at Vlad. "You know what. I think I will tell you what had happened eariler. Gives me a little bit of a show before I eat."

Vlad looked over. _'He was shooting at me, telling me no and NOW he wants to tell just the hell of it! Make up your damn mind, Daniel!' _

"When you left me all alone in this room last night, I had to figure a way to get this room prepared for today. I had figured you were going to give me supplies other than what I had bought at the store so when I saw that the room was empty. Needless to say, freaked out. I remember this old book I found at the library one night after a ghost threw me in there. It was like the book Sam had on the Fright Knight only this one told the tale of the Heartless. I figure I would find a way to use these creatures for tonight and it'll all be over. Of course, I was never really the one to continue reading that book, I was foolish enough to summon with a ritual I had saw in that same book. But when I was done, they came and told me they wanted me."

Vlad looked around the room as Danny continued on, "I was afraid to go back upstairs so that's why I was downstairs like that. I had figured you would at least try to help when I said 'They're going to get me.'. But you didn't."

"Because that line has been over used in so many movies! I thought you were faking!"

"NO!"Danny screamed, "I WASN'T FAKING! I decided to go back up there and get them to go back. But as soon as I reentered this room I was reborn to the person I am now."

Vlad stared at him, "Four years of hatred, blasting, humiliation, trying to make sure my dad stayed alive from you and not to mention the whole mom thing, eww, basically had lead me to be who I am now. But now that I think about it." Danny turned around with his back facing Vlad, but smiled as he waited for something, "Twenty four years is still too long than just four years and if I decide to rip out your heart.."

Vlad was already moving away when Danny blasted the spot he was going to move to next. "I think I just decided I'm not going to rip out your heart."  
"So you're just going to let me go?"

"Buzz! Wrong answer! I'm just going to kill you the old fashion way. Besides..."Danny's smile became twisted as his eyes became slits, "it's going to be FUN TO KILL YOU LIKE THIS!"

The demon wings spread out as Vlad took off running. They flapped sending Danny into the air and then he disappeared. He then reappeared right next to Vlad and started to shoot him while laughing. Lucky for Vlad, twenty years of being a half-ghost and four years of dodging Danny's blasts gave him a slight advantage as he dodged all the blasts. Danny growled as he disappeared again.

Vlad stopped to look around to see where the Heartless was going to appear, unaware that Danny appeared again, several feet in the air behind Vlad. He threw both his hands up the air as a large ectoblast started to form in his hands. Vlad had only looked for two seconds over his shoulder to see where he was. He froze at what was going to happen.

Danny's eyes and smile were twisted in evil and delight. In a quiet, child like voice he said, "Bye bye."  
He threw his hands forward and let the giant blast hit Vlad. The explosion rocked the room as Danny landed back on the ground and watched the smoke pour out from where he had just blasted. He waited a few moments and then he saunter over to the clearing smoke. He saw that the older halfa was lying on the ground. Danny frowned as he bent down and placed two fingers on his neck. After a moment, he sighed as he got back up again while smiling.

"Looks like I went alittle too overboard."Danny said with his voice back to normal. He turned around and as he was walking, he stopped and covered his nose, "EW! What the hell is that smell?"  
He looked back and saw that the source was...

"Oh man, I made him shit in his pants."Danny pulled out a camera and quickly took a picture of Vlad and walked away while whistling.  
**----------------------10 minutes later----------------------------------**

Vlad made a groaning noise as he opened his eyes. _'What hit me?' _Then flashes of what had happened went through Vlad's mind as he shot up and sat up. He looked around and saw that the room was back to the what it was with a few puddles of red goo and broken Valentine's Day molds that had the same goo in them. The holes of Danny's ectoblasts were gone as well. He rubbed his head as two ghosts appeared behind him, "My lord, are you alright? We heard the silent alarm and..."Fright Knight started to say.

"What is that smell?"Skulker interrupted. The three sniffed the air and then looked at eachother.  
"EWWW!"

Danny sat downstairs and watched the t.v. Vlad brought over. He got alot of praise for being the scariest from all the kids and even a few of the adults before they left. They were wanting to talk to Vlad more, but Danny had told them that he was checking out the final room and had told them it was okay to go home.  
_'Although I can't take all the credit. Genie had alot of fun scaring the group while I was scaring Vlad. I wonder why Aladdin doesn't let him have this much fun like this?' _He smiled to himself as he watched Little Nicky. He then looked up at the ceiling as "EWWWW" was heard.

_'Looks like Vlad woke up and the ghost shield I had Genie put around the room wore off.'_

After a couple minutes, his ghost sense went off as Vlad appeared behind him and was sneaking up to him. Danny smiled as he could see his reflection on the tv. He swiftly turned around, threw his arms into the air and shouted, "I WILL EAT YOUR HEART!!!"

Vlad screamed as he jumped back. Danny burst into laughter at the sight and so did Skulker, without anyone noticing of course. Vlad growled as he floated over and picked Danny up by the collar of his fake bloody shirt. Danny stopped laughing as Vlad got into his face, "That...was not...funny..."

Danny frowned and sighed, "I know I know...but it was WAS TO ME! HAHAHAHA!"

Vlad rolled his eyes and dropped Danny, who was still laughing on the floor. "I think I'm going to die of laughing!"he said.

"That could be arranged. How...about...RIGHT NOW!"Vlad threw a blast at Danny. Danny stopped laughing and rolled out of the way.

"Laugh! Laugh laughing boy! LAUGH!"He threw another blast. Danny quickly transformed into Danny Phantom and got of the way.

"DUDE! IT WAS A JOKE! Holy crap, Vlad! I was kidding! It was all fake!"

Vlad continued to shoot at him. Danny looked over as the older halfa had already split into four, "This is going to be a long weekend..."

**------------------The Road-Ten Minutes away------------------------------**  
"So when we get back call up, Rudy and tell him to cancel the suit."said the woman on her cellphone. After a few minutes, she clicked it off.

"I still say we should go for it."said the husband as he stopped at the light.

"No we made a deal and I'd say that kid that he hired was really good. Little crazy for an eighteen year old. Right Lilly?"The woman turned around and noticed that her daughter was looking out the window.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Remember at the haunted house, those ants we saw."

"Those weren't real."

"Uh..."the husband said as he was now staring out. The wife looked out and her mouth dropped open.  
The thirteen year old opened his eyes and looked out the window. Several glowing eyes were staring at them.

"Holy crap..."said the teen as the creatures attacked the van.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: AND SO IT BEGINS!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -coughs- urg...okay, anyway I seriously hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry it's alittle late. Dang writer's block. Anyway, I hope you guys noticed a few things.

-Super Win-Shop is my parody of a Super Wal-Mart XD

-The Room was a combo of Beast's Castle's 2nd boss battle when the Grand Ballroom was changed, Hallow Bastion in KH1 and a couple of things

-Dr. Lill is Dr. Phil

hehe, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope you all review and forgive me for the whole not updating in a while. But please remember not to point out any mistakes in the chapter.

Love ya!!


	6. Chapter 6: The Restoration Committee Sea

SG: Hurrays I have a new chapter up! Now, and as much as you guys want more Danny, this chapter doesn't have him in it. This is going to focus on what's going on while Danny was at Vlad's.  
Sorry for not updating in a while. ^^""""  
ENJOY!

Shadow does not own Kingdom Hearts 2, Danny Phantom, Final Fantasy and all copyrighted stuff. Please support their official release!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- The Restoration Committee Search

Dani turned the key to lock the door to her fourth floor apartment. She sighed as she adjusted her purple polo shirt with the words, "It's a Movie and Music Warehouse" in red letters on the right side and on her left side was a white name tag with her name in big bold black letters. She had a matching purple bandanna covering her hair. The halfa clone stuck her keys in her pocket of her khaki pants and walked down the hallway. Danny was able to help her get a job at It's a Movie and Music Warehouse a couple days before he had quit. She was beginning to see and smell why he had quit, other than his duties as Danny Phantom and school. She didn't have to worry so much about being Dani Phantom because of the melting so school and a job wasn't a too big of a problem.

"Another day, another peppy lecture about making sure you follow a few people till they break down and to be super peppy."She muttered as she walked down the stairs and headed out the door. "Oh well, two more months and I'll be out of this job."

----------------------------------------

Amity Park Park

---------------------------------------

"So the plan is that if anyone asks why you look like that, just say you're in costume."Yuffie said as Donald crossed his arms. The Radiant Garden Restoration/Locate Sora Party had finally arrived to the world a couple of days earlier due to help of fuel that was in Vincent's escape pod. Vincent leaned up against the tree as the group figured out a way to look for their keyblade wielding friend. Even though most of the party looked normal, there was the problem of Donald and Goofy. Cloud had suggested of them staying in the Gummie Ship, but it was out of the question when it came to looking for Sora. Vincent looked up at the sky though the branches of the trees.

"Vincent..."Cloud called as he walked over to the guns man."You think you can since him?"

"I can't say if I can or not. This place has a weird power flowing through it, almost similar to the Life Stream that used to flow."

"Uh, da Life Cream?"Asked Goofy as scratched his head in confusion.

"Sounds yummy..."said Donald, even though he knew what Goofy said was wrong.

"It's called, The Life Stream. It was a spiritual power that gave life to a lot of things. It used to flow on Radiant Garden before the Heartless attacked and ever since then, it has disappeared."Aerith explained looking at the King's subjects.

"In any case, we still need to split up in order to find where Sora's hiding."Leon sighed as he crossed his arms, "I wished the King had told us what he now looks like in this world. It would be easy to find him."  
"Yes it would."Aerith agreed as Yuffie had her back turned.

"What are you doing, Yuffie?"Asked Donald. She turned and showed him a black, slim, phone with a mixture ninja star hanging off of it. "I'm going to see if I can make a call in this world." the ninja said as she pressed a button. A few moments later, muffled music was heard as Cloud put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a similar phone, minus the charm. The music played a few more times before it stopped.

"So they can work in other worlds."Yuffie said with happiness in her voice as she pocketed the phone," So then, how do we split up the groups?"

"I can go with Donald and Goofy."Aerith smiled as she walked over to the two.

"Okay then. Yuffie, you and Tifa go check the north side of this city. Cloud and I will search the south side while you three search the east side."Leon exclaimed, unfolding his arms. The rescue party nodded as Cloud turned around and said, "Vincent, do you want to...."

But the mysterious guns man was gone.

------------------------------------------  
It's A Movie and Music Warehouse-a few hours later  
------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry sir, but store policy clearly states you have to have an adult with you in order to get this game."Dani said in a bored tone of voice to a ten year old boy who was whining and wanting to buy DOOMED: THE RETURNED from the glass case that was below her arms. The little boy huffed as he walked away from the girl. Dani sighed with relief after that had happened.

"Hey Dani." A voice popped up. Dani looked up to see Tucker smiling, "Rough day?"  
"Ohhh yes. That's the seventh kid today whose been wanting to buy a video game from this case and they're too young. So where's Danny, Sam and Valerie?"

"That's why I came over. Movie Weekend got canceled."The techno geek leaned on the counter.  
"You serious?!? Why! I was waiting all week for it and I finally was able to get work off for that!"  
"Same here. Unfortunately, Valerie has to work and Danny got roped into working on some haunted house for Vlad by his parents."  
"Huh!?! How they get him to do that?"

"Saying he couldn't go to Niagara Falls on our Senior Trip here in the spring."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah."

"Hey Dani, can I speak with you for a moment?"Another voice popped up as the manger of the store came over to the young halfa.

"I'll be in the mp3 isle."Tucker said as he walked off, not wanting to get involve in official store business.

"I know you were enforcing the policy, but we got the parents of that kid you sent away up at Customer Service. They were apparently in a hurry and they just sent the kid in."

"I know that sir, but the last time someone said the same thing, I got in trouble because that little girl lied when she bought Bloody Wings and her parents found out."

"That is true, but the kid's parents are the owners of this place. Unfortunately, that's not the only thing. I was going over your records and there are points stacked up against you for absents and your tardiness. I don't really want to do this Dani since Danny worked really hard to help you get this job and I'm trying everything to keep you in here, but."  
"You're firing me?"Dani's eyes widen.

Chris's eyes fell to the ground, "I'm really sorry, Danielle. I need your badges and the keys to this case."

Dani threw the uniform shirt off, revealing a blue shirt with a purple heart in the center. She folded it up and then took out the keys to the case from her pocket and pulled her badge id from her wallet.

"Anything else?"

"That's it. Normally I would ask you to leave the store, but I'll let you stay a little longer since your friend is here. I'm really sorry, Dani."

"Its okay..."she said as she swiftly walked out from behind the counter and went and headed for the MP3 isle. Tucker was looking at the latest models when he saw the red face of his best friend's clone.

"Dani?"Tucker asked in a worried voice.

"They fired me."

"They what?!? Why?"

"I'll tell you on my way out."She said. Tucker nodded as he walked alongside the half ghost girl to the front door. A couple of the coworkers stopped and stare with surprised looks on their faces. Dani sighed as she looked over and saw the parents talking to the head of customer service. The little boy saw her and suck his tongue at her with a 'ha-ha, I got you fired' smile. Dani growled as she let her eyes turn glowing green.

"Dani..."Tucker said as he noticed what was going on and got her out of there faster as the little boy had a scared look in his face.

"This freak'n sucks."Dani said as the two walked to Tucker's car.

"So why they fire you?"  
"Cause that lame kid's parents came and complained which caused them to look at my records and find that I had too many leaves and being late. Plus also they're stupid 'owners' and they want to be butt kissers to them!"

"Weren't you planning on quitting anyway?"  
"Yeah, but I wanted to save a little bit more money before the holidays and try not to depend on you guys too much."

"Don't sweat it. Besides, you can always get a better job...one that doesn't smell like armpits."Tucker said. Dani smiled. "True, that smell was getting to me."

The two laughed as they reached the car. "Do you need a lift back home?"

"Nah. I'm going to walk around abit. I gotta run a few errands anyways."

"Okay then. You be careful. Call me or Sam if you need anything."Tucker said as the two hugged. Tucker then got into this car and drove away. The halfa clone sighed as she walked across the parking lot towards a bookstore.

A few minutes after she entered, the parents and the child came out of It's a Movie and Music Warehouse. "Thank you mommy! Thank you daddy! Thanks for the game and thanks for getting that girl fired!"

"You're welcome sweetie. Anything for our little boy."The mom smiled as they reached their car and got in. The little boy noticed a black ant creature with yellow eyes lying on the floor in the car as the parents. The little boy smiled and said, "Yay! You guys got me a pet!"

--------------------------------------------  
Tons of Books Store  
--------------------------------------------

"You guys have my order? Danielle Fenton?"Dani asked at the counter. The girl stared at her as she popped her gum. "Uh, hello? My order."  
"I don't work at this computer."  
"Then can you get the person who does."  
"He's on break. He'll be back later." the girl stated rudely as she popped her gum again. Dani growled as she walked out the door and bumping into Goofy. Dani landed on the ground.

"Ow. Hey."  
"Oh goush I sorry, miss. Here" Goofy said as he held a hand out for Dani. Dani looked up and flashes of the dive to the heart flash through her mind. Her blue eyes widen. _Could that be?_

"Hey!"Another voice shouted. She looked over to the duck creature standing next to her. "We don't have time! Come on."

"Oh."Dani said as she put her hand in Goofy's and helped her up.

"Are ya hurt?"He asked. Dani shook her head as she stared again.

"Come on! We gotta go!"Donald said with some annoyance in his voice as he pushed the dog creature away. _Could they be......?_

"Donald and Goofy?"Dani asked aloud. The king's servants stopped and turned.

"Yuck, that's us!"Goofy said as he smiled a goofy smile and pointed to himself.

"Goofy!"Donald stomped on his taller friend's foot, causing him to yelp and jump in pain.  
"Then it is true...."Dani took a deep breath and exhaled it, "You guys looking for Sora?"  
Their eyes widen at the question.  
"You know Sora?"A quiet, gentle, voice questioned Dani from behind. The clone turned around and saw the young woman in the pink and white dress with long brown hair in a braid and a pink bow.

"Y-yeah. Sora, controls the Key-"Dani was cut off by Donald throwing his wing over her mouth.

"May I ask how you know Sora?"Aerith asked as she removed Donald's wing.  
"It's kind of a complicated story. Can I ask who you are?"

"My name is Aerith."

"My name is Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani. Sora told me all about you guys."  
"You've met him?"Goofy asked.  
"Met him? He he, I'm his cousin...in a way."  
"COUSIN?!?"The two shouted.

"You're really a blood relative of him?"Aerith asked as she gave a weird look.

"Like I said. It's a complicated story and I can't really tell it here. If you want, I can take you to my apartment and tell you."

"Okay."Aerith said with a smile. Dani nodded and walked with the group over to her apartment.

-------------------An Hour or Two Later, at Danielle's Apartment----------------

"WHAT!"Donald and Goofy stood there with shocked expressions.

"Yeah, it's true."Dani sweat dropped, thanking everything the walls, floors, doors and windows were thick.  
"But you said you where his cousin!?!"Donald pointed.

"Yeah, that's what I have to tell everyone! I don't go around telling people, 'Oh, hello, my name is Danielle Fenton, I'm Daniel Fenton/Sora's Clone. Nice to meet you!'! That's grounds for me getting hauled away and getting dissected!"

"Ewww..."Donald said with a grossed out look. Dani nodded in agreement to the comment.  
"But how can that be possible?"Aerith asked with a curious look.  
"I don't know. Ask the fruit loop who created me. I'm just the liv-er...kinda living proof."

"So you know where Sora is right now?"Asked Goofy.  
Dani gave a slight sad look, "Yeah, in Wisconsin."  
"Wisconsin? Where's that?"Donald asked.  
"It's a state or two away from here. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton said that he would be back by the end of the weekend. I just hope he comes back alive."Dani flopped down on one of the chairs.

"Why?"Asked Aerith.

*knockknockknock* Came from the front door and then a voice came from the other side.  
"Hey Dani! It's me Tucker! I'm coming in!"

Dani jumped up, "TUCKER WAIT!"

But it was too late as the older techno geek came bursting in with a bag from the Nasty Burger and a bag from Bulls Eye and saying, "I felt really bad about you getting fired from It's a Movie and Music Warehouse so I......uh, Dani? Who are they?" Tucker pointed to the three, "And why are two of them dressed like a dog and duck? You guys know Halloween was yesterday, you can take those off now."

"Uh, they're uh...uh. Classmates of mine?"Dani came up with.

"Really?"Tucker sets the bags down. "You do realize your lies are as badly done as Danny's now, do you?"  
"Dang it...."  
Tucker eyes them, "They ghosts?"  
"Uhhhhh....."Dani started to say.

"Yeah!"Goofy said with a smile. Dani gave a freaked out look and started to wave her arms behind Tucker. Tucker gives them a look, "You guys look pretty lame for ghosts..."

Aerith stood up, "We're sorry, but we're not ghosts."  
"You're not? Then what are you guys?"  
Aerith shook her head, "I'm completely human. My name is Aerith."  
"Uh hi. I'm Tucker...Tucker Foley. But then," motions to the other two, "what about those two?"

Aerith smiles, "They're mascots."  
"NOTHEY'RENOTLOOKINGFORDANNYWHOSEREALLYSORA!"Dani shouts really fast, but then stops, "wait, huh?"  
"You see, I'm just their supervisor; these two are just my friends/co-workers in costumes. We're promoting a new theme park in Wisconsin called, Radiant Garden and we kind of got lost." Aerith softly smiles as Donald and Goofy looked at each other, looked and Tucker and nodded along.  
"Yeah, and I just offered to help them and they get to promote the theme park here at the same time."Dani smiled as her eye quickly twitches.

"Really? That's kind of cool. Weird name for a theme park, but with mascots like you guys, I can see why. So, what are your characters called?"Tucker asked, believing the story.

"Donald Duck!"Donald said loudly.  
"And I'm Goofy!"Goofy said proudly.

Tucker puts his hand on his chin and looked at them, "Donald Duck and Goofy. Weird names too. Hey. Think you guys can score me some free tickets when this park opens?"

Dani rolls her eyes and starts pushing Tucker, "Yeah yeah yeah, they'll give you your tickets in the mail. Well it's been fun, thanks for visiting, BYE!" Slams the door behind her with Tucker shouting, "Hey wait! My Nasty Burger, my new game and my car keys!"

She quickly locks all the locks, turns around, leans on the door and breathes a sigh of relief. "I thought he would never leave. I'm so sorry!"

Goofy smiled, "It's alright, Dani."  
Tucker starts pounding on the door, "DANI! MY CAR KEYS! CAN I AT LEAST HAVE THOSE AND MY BURGER AND MY GAME! CAN I COME IN AND GET THEM AT LEAST? HEY!"

Dani growled a little as she storms over to the coffee table where Tucker placed the bags and his keys. She dumped the it's the Bulls eye bag and picked out what he had got her, which was the new Sing Hero Game, got her burger and fries out of the bag and put his game in along with his keys into the Nasty Burger bag. The halfa girl then stormed back over to the door, turned her hand intangible and shoved it through the door. "HERE!"

"Thanks! See ya!"Tucker's voice said as you can hear him walking away. Dani pulled her hand back in and turned around to see shocked expressions from the group. "Uh...oops. That means.....Three....Two...One..."

Thundering footsteps came rushing to her door along with pounding and then, "DANI! DID YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID WHAT I KNOW WHAT I THINK YOU DID?!!"

Giving a nervous smile, she quickly locks two special bolts she knows her friends do not have keys to, "Uh, shall we finish this in a different room?"

--------------------------------Nasty Burger---------------------------

Cloud and Leon stood in line for the register, looking at the menu. Cloud was trying not to give a gross out look at the menu lineup. "Leon...."

"Yes?"eyeing the ex-soldier next to him.  
"Do I want to know why it's called the Nasty Burger?"  
"I don't think I want to know why it's called that either."  
"Next!"Said a voice.  
"This world is weird. Why would King Mickey and Yen Sid choose this world for Sora to rest on?"Asked Cloud.  
"How should I know? I mean, they had a house with a space ship on top and we ran into some blue man shouting about being the 'Box Ghost'...."

"Next!"The voice was sounding annoyed.  
"I wonder how the others are doing."Leon wondered.  
"I just wonder when Yuffie would stop calling me every five minutes...."

"Next!"The voice was sounding even more annoyed.  
"What was it this time?  
"Something about two boys wearing red and white coats asking her and Tifa if they liked, quarterbacks?"  
"Quarterbacks?"Leon giving him a confused look.

"Hello? Next?"The voice kept on saying.  
"Yeah. Apparently this lead to Tifa almost beating them up."Cloud said while looking scanning the menu again.

"HEY! YOU TWO IN LEATHER WITH THE BIG ASS FAKE SWORDS!!" the voice shouted. Leon and Cloud jumped a little. They looked over to see a young African American girl about eighteen wearing the uniform with the name tag reading, "Valerie" with her hair up, glaring at them with her teal eyes, "You guys going to order or just stand there and talk all day?"

Cloud and Leon approached the counter. Valerie stared, "Welcome to Nasty Burger, home of the Nasty Burger and our new Triple Size Nasty Nasty, how may I take your order?"

The two swordsmen eyed each other for a moment, and then Leon spoke up, "Um, we're not here to order." He then pulled a picture out from his back pocket. It had a picture of Sora at fourteen with the Radiant Garden Group in front of Merlin's House. "We were wondering if you have seen this boy." He pointed to Sora.  
Valerie took the picture and held it up to her face, "No I'm sorry, sir. I haven't seen him at all. He your little brother?"

"Well..."Leon started to say.  
"Yes."Cloud interrupted, "He's our little brother. We got separated and we're trying to look for him."  
"Oh I'm sorry. I feel bad about yelling at you guys..."  
"It's alright."Leon said.  
"What's his name? Maybe one of the guys in the back may have seen him or something."  
"Sora Katsuragi."Leon stated.  
"Hang on."Valerie said as she ran to the back. The two swordsmen could hear her asking them.

Leon mumbled, "So much for the idea of the spell wearing off."  
Cloud sighed, "Yeah, now we're back to square one. We should've figured that Yen Sid's spells don't wear off that fast."  
Valerie came back and held out the picture, "No one here hasn't seen or heard of anyone named, Sora Katsuragi. Sorry. Have you guys tried the police or missing persons?"

Leon took the picture back and gave a soft, rare smile, "No, but we'll try. Thank you, eh. Valerie?"  
Valerie nodded as Cloud went through his pockets and placed something on the counter. "For helping..."

As the two left, Valerie looked down to see two medium size yellowish diamonds sitting there. She quickly picked them up and looked at them. "Diamonds?"

She quickly pocketed them before her boss saw them and waited for someone else to approach the counter.

--------------------Outside the Nasty Burger-----------------

"Cloud, how much Munny do you have with you anyway?"Leon asked, after seeing him giving away a couple to Valerie.  
"A few hundred."Cloud said as his eyes looked around at the cars that were parked. "Too bad this world doesn't use Munny and we haven't seen a Moogle for miles to see if maybe they could exchange it for whatever that paper stuff they were using."  
"Where should we try nex-" Before Leon could finish, a scream erupted in the air as a group started to run from the parking lot. They ran past the swordsman, except for one that Cloud stopped, "What's going on?"  
"Ant ghost things! Attacking! And….wow you're cute you got a girlfriend?"the young girl with long black hair, green eyes and a Spanish accent. Before Cloud or Leon could say anything, she screamed again as she noticed ten black ant like creatures coming towards them from the group of cars.  
"Shadows." Leon murmured  
"Go inside." The blonde swordsman pushed her away as they ran towards them.

"Damnit! Why are the Heartless here? I though Yen Sid said they're too far away for them to sense Sora." the brunette shouted as he whipped out his Gun blade and sliced a few. Cloud took out his buster sword and took out five, "I don't know, for our sakes, let's hope Sora is cured in time."

Suddenly they were surrounded by ten more Shadow Heartless.

-------Danielle's Apartment--------

The conversation was moved to Dani's bedroom. Goofy and Donald were happily munching on french-fries that were in the Nasty Burger bag. Aerith and Dani were exchanging stories on Sora from Sora's fight with a 1000 heartless in the canyon to Sora(being Danny) being put in the record books for most times a pair of pants have been dropped randomly in one day. As they were laughing, Aerith's cellphone started to ring a blissful chime.  
"Excuse me." Aerith pulled out the pink, slim cell phone and saw the words "TIFA" on the screen, "Hello."  
"Aerith! THE HEARTLESS ARE HERE!"  
"What?"  
"They came out of nowhere. Yuffie and I are taking care of them near the school. Cloud and Leon are fighting some in the area they're at. We need you, Donald and Goofy to help out!"  
"We will be there in a few minutes." she quickly closed the phone.

Because Tifa was talking loudly, Dani was able to hear the entire thing. "The Heartless are attacking?"  
"Yes. We have to go see if we can stop them."The flower girl got up. Goofy gave a down face, "If Sora was here, he could use the keyblade and wipe them out."  
"Because the keyblade is the ultimate weapon against them?" the clone asked. Aerith nodded.  
Dani looked down, "I know…Sora told me not to tell anyone this, but….I…."

-------The Nasty Burger-------

"GHOSTS!" Jack bellowed as he and Maddie started to shoot the Heartless with the anti-ghost weapons, which only caused them to be pushed back.  
"Jack, we have to fall back. The weapons are not working." Maddie said as she fired a few more shots.  
"I hate to have to say this, but where's the ghost kid when you need him!"

Without warning, a curved blue aura blast took out the small wave of Heartless. The Fenton's looked over and saw Cloud spinning his sword above his head as the aura started to appear again. Leon stood in front of them.  
"Thanks, but you guys need to take cover."  
"Do you know what those things are?" Maddie asked as he looked back at them, "Yes, but right now, this is no time for talks."

Another blast took out another on coming group. Jack and Maddie looked at each other and then into the Nasty Burger and joined the onlookers that were crowding around every window and door to see the fight.

"Damnit, where's Sora when you need him!"

--------Casper High School--------

"MOMMY!" Dash cried as he and the other football players who were practicing at the time ran into the school. Tifa punched out a few heartless while Yuffie brought out her large ninja star, spun it and launched it at some of the Heartless, cutting them in half.

"Man those girls kick ass!" a football player commented as some were starting to cheer.  
"Yeah, but it looks like they can't them out all at once." Mr. Lancer, who was overseeing the football practice for their couch, noted as they watched them take out another group of Heartless.  
"Man! Where's Danny Phantom when you need him!" Dash grabbed his hair.

"Tifa! How long can we keep this up?" Yuffie shouted as she took out another group. Tifa punched one that took out two Shadows.  
"I don't know, but take out as many as you can! We can't let them swarm this place!"  
"Damn where's Sora when you need him!"

-------Vlad's Mansion---------

"Damnit…"Danny cursed. He was lying face down on the ground as he saw Pete dragging an unconscious Vlad away. In front of Danny was the shattered remains of Oath keeper that was slowly shimmering away as a group of Neoshadow Heartless danced around him.  
"Did you really think you could take me out, key wielder? You don't even know how to cast a single spell." A dark, female voice beckoned him to look out. A tall woman with green skin, her dark hair up in style of horns and black robes stood over him, grasping her staff with a glowing green gem.

All Danny could do….was growl in defeat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: DUNDUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ^_^ Yay for cliff hangers. Sorry about not updating again. ^^  
Don't forget to hit that little button to review!


End file.
